Build the Cheerish Memory
by Hikage Natsuhimiko
Summary: Sekuel dari 'Unpredicted Memory'. /Dan sekembalinya dia setelah wisuda sarjananya yang kedua, dia mendapati fakta bahwa kakaknya memiliki adik lain yang bahkan masih sangat muda./ Warn! typos, alur kacau, OC domination, pairing suka-suka author. Setting! TYL 2 /uuh, niat pendek malah jadi multichap "
1. the 'News'

Suara langkah cepat tak sabaran terdengar semakin mendekat ke ruang kerja sang _kumo no shugosa_. Ketika suara langkah menghilang, suara dobrakan pintu terdengar melanjutkan. Labrakan di daun pintu kokoh dan berat menghasilkan rusaknya engsel dan retakan di dinding yang seharusnya lebih kuat lagi. Gadis manis awal dua puluhan, berambut panjang hampir menyentuh lantai yang menjadi dalang rusaknya pintu mahal yang biasa diganti sebulan dua-tiga kali itu, melangkah masuk dan menggebrak meja untuk melanjutkan aksinya. Wajah geramnya meminta penjelasan akan suatu informasi tak pasti yang ingin dia konfirmasi.

"Kyoya- _onii-sama_!" menyalak garang, picingan tajam tak dia hiraukan walau tahu sang tuan ruangan bukanlah seorang yang memberikan pengampunan. Dua pasang keping kelabu sekokoh baja saling beradu dalam intensitas kengerian luar biasa bagi orang luar. Mencondongkan tubuh semampainya, ia mencoba lebih memaksa untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari pria yang ruangannya baru ia masuki dengan paksa. "Jelaskan padaku! Sekarang!"

Alaminya mereka berdua memang tukang perintah tanpa mau terima diperintah. Hanya selang detik setelah suara hasil getaran pita suara sang gadis tak terdengar, denting benda logam dan debam tanda rusaknya barang dalam ruangan terdengar hingga keluar ruangan. Memanggil riang bencana dan _paperwork_ untuk sang atasan.

* * *

 **Disclaimer, Amano Akira**

* * *

 **A flashback,**

 ** _Yuu meregangkan tubuhnya setelah berjam-jam hanya duduk di kursi penumpang jet pribadi dan mobil jemputannya dari Vongola. Ini kali keduanya_** **secara legal** ** _berada di Sicilia setelah saat pelantikan Neo Vongola Primo, sekitar lima tahun yang lalu_** ** _, jangan tanyakan berapa kali dia berada di sana secara ilegal_** ** _. Yuu sudah gatal ingin segera mendapatkan misi setelah sekian lama hanya berkutat dengan pendidikannya yang bisa ia selesaikan dengan waktu rekor._**

 ** _"_** **Lady** ** _Hibari." seorang butler menyambutnya dengan bahasa negara tempatnya berdiam selama ini dengan fasih. "Kamar anda sudah dipersiapkan, saya akan mengantar anda." dia membungkuk sopan, menyesuaikan adat ketimuran tempatnya berasal._**

 ** _"Ah, terima kasih."_**

 ** _"Anda bisa beristirahat hingga makan_** ** _siang_** ** _sekitar dua jam lagi. Saya akan menjemput_** **lady** ** _jika diinginkan."_**

 ** _"Oh, aku mungkin ingin jalan-jalan setelah memberesk-" Yuu memotong kalimatnya demi menyelamatkan diri dari makhluk apa pun itu yang melesat tak terkendali ke arah dirinya. Refleksnya yang tidak pernah luput dari pelatihan,_** **pe** **nertiban** ** _dan_** **sparring** ** _membuatnya menghidar ke samping, namun tangannya bergerak untuk menghentikan penyerangnya sebelum apa pun itu melewatinya begitu saja. Seorang remaja berkemeja sapi lengkap dengan tanduknya._**

 ** _"Whohaaaaa!"_**

 ** _"_** **Lady** ** _Hibari,_** **Signore** ** _Lambo!"_**

 ** _Segala gerak dalam mode cepat tadi hanya sepintas terlihat seperti_** **blur** ** _. Yuu menemukan dirinya tiba-tiba terbaring di lantai dengan Lambo yang menduduki perutnya. Dan dia sangat berat. Hening melanda lorong mewah berarsitektur kuno yang terawat itu hingga Yuu memulai._**

 ** _"Lambo." Yuu mengucapkannya datar tanpa emosi._** ** _P_** ** _erintah mutlak secara tidak langsung untuk segera menyingkir sebelum urat sabarnya putus karena tabiat gen yang diwarisi._**

 ** _"_** **A- Ane-ue** ** _?!" mengenali siapa yang berada di bawahnya, Lambo segera melompat dan menempeli dinding terdekat. Mencoba tidak berada di jangkauan_** **double-stick** ** _sang mantan ketua seksi keamanan yang sama saja sadisnya dengan penjaga awan Tsuna-_** **nii** ** _-nya. "Ah- ahaa- ahahaaa, sejak kapan kau sampai di Italia? Apa perjalananmu menyenangkan? Apa kak Maya juga ikut? Kau punya permen? Apa kau sudah berkeliling tempat ini? Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau la-" Lambo mengucapkan rentetan pertanyaan –yangbeberapatidaknyambung-nya dalam sekali tarikan napas. Dia gugup. Untuk apa?_**

 ** _"Lambo..." desah lelah dan tangan kanan yang berkacak sementara yang lain membersihkan debu dari lantai dan memberi isyarat pada_** ** _L_** ** _ambo untuk tenang._**

 ** _"Lambooo! Aku belum selesai denganmu!" teriakan kecil anak perempuan menggema menjanjikan siksa. Tipe suara yang sejenis dengan Reborn. Tapi tidak mungkin, 'kan?_**

 ** _Lambo sudah semakin merapatkan diri, berharap dinding lorong itu menelannya dan menghindarkan apa pun yang memanggilnya tadi_** ** _agar_** ** _tidak menemukannya. Di ujung lorong asal Lambo kabur tadi kumbang-kumbang bertanduk tunggal yang diselimuti flame merah muncul. Dan suara langkah._**

 ** _"_** **A- ane-ue** ** _, selamatkan aku!"_**

 ** _"_** **Signore** ** _Lambo, anda tahu bahwa Decimo sudah memperingatkan anda untuk tidak sembarangan dengan barang orang 'kan?"_**

 ** _"Alfredo, kau penghianat!"_**

 ** _"Apa maksudnya itu?"_**

 ** _"_** **Ara** ** _,_** **dame da** ** _! Kau tidak boleh bersembunyi dan meminta perlindungan Lambo-_** **kun** ** _. Kau ini_** _laki-laki_ _ **, bukan**_ _sapi_ _ **!" dan kumbang-kumbang yang merayapi dinding, lantai dan langit-langit mulai berterbangan menuju mereka.**_ **Flame** ** _tipe badai yang menyelubungi mereka benar menjanjikan rasa sakit._**

 ** _Sebelum para_** **box weapon** ** _itu mencapai Lambo,_** **double-stick** ** _berselimut_** **rain flame** ** _sudah melumpuhkan mereka._**

 ** _"Aku tidak tahu Vongola punya anggota baru_** ** _, siapa dia_** ** _?" Yuu sudah menyimpan kembali_** **nunchaku** ** _nya entah di mana. Matanya memandang intens anak berusia sekitar tujuh-delapan tahun yang ada di hadapannya._**

 ** _"Ah, maaf atas kekacauan ini di hari pertama anda di_** **HQ** ** _. Saya perkenalkan pada anda_** **Lady** ** _Hibari, Vrey Aschenbach-"_**

 ** _"Atau yang dua bulan terakhir ini dikenal sebagai_** _Hibari Rue_ _ **." anak perempuan itu tersenyum janggal setelah melanjutkan kalimat sang butler secara sepihak.**_

 ** _Yuu terdiam di tempatnya, memproses. Walau tidak perlu waktu lama hingga ia kembali pada dunia nyata lalu menghadap Alfredo, menanyakan dimana ruangan sang_** **cloud guardian** ** _._**

* * *

 **Topik.**

" _Signore_ Reborn! Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kau yang memaksaku untuk tetap berada dalam bayangan dan melanjutkan belajarku?! Dan apa-apaan dengan marga Hibari?" Yuu bertanya dengan tegas meminta jawaban segera. Bertahun-tahun berada di luar jangkauan internal Vongola membuatnya juga sulit untuk mendapat kabar mendetail tentang tempat yang sudah merekrutnya setelah hukuman seumur hidup sang Tuan Besar jatuh. Dan sekembalinya dia setelah wisuda sarjananya yang kedua, dia mendapati fakta bahwa kakaknya memiliki **adik lain** yang bahkan masih sangat muda.

" _Maa, na_?"Reborn menyeringai usil di kursi besarnya. Tubuh anak-anaknya duduk me-raja dengan secangkir espresso panas di tangan kanan, sedangkan tangan kirinya memainkan jambang khasnya. Yuu tidak suka tertinggal di belakang.

"Maa, Yuu- _chan_... ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan pendidikanmu, sungguh." Tsuna harus menelan ludah ketika mendapatkan glare yang hampir setara milik sang mantan prefek Hibari Kyoya, mereka benar-benar sedarah. "Rue- _chan_ juga baru bergabung dengan Vongola musim dingin dua tahun lalu." sungguh, Tsuna tidak akan bisa terbiasa.

"Itu tidak menjelaskan kenapa dia bisa **menyandang** marga Hibari!" tegasnya.

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatian Tsuna, Reborn dan Yuu yang ada di ruang kerja sang Decimo. Hibari Kyoya berhenti sejenak dan mengabsen dalam hati siapa saja yang berada di sana sebelum kembali melangkah, seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam bermata cokelat jernih mengikutinya. Langkah Hibari sulung berhenti di hadapan Yuu dan menyerahkan sebuah map violet terang.

"Baca saja." katanya, lalu melanjutkan ke meja Tsuna untuk menyerahkan pekerjaannya.

"Ah, terima kasih Hibari- _san_." Hibari mengangguk kecil lalu kembali menuju pintu.

" _Onii-sama_ , kau tidak mau menjelaskannya secara langsung saja?" sedikit nada sarkas terdengar membumbui kalimat Yuu.

"Aku masih memiliki pekerjaan, Yuuhiko. Baca saja data itu." dan Hibari benar-benar pergi.

"Oh, apa kau yang bernama Hibari Yuuhiko? Adik tuan awan itu?" anak yang tadi masuk bersama Hibari menghampirinya.

'Tuan awan?' dalam hati Yuu tertawa kecil atas panggilan unik itu. "Ah, iya. Aku adiknya. Adik **kandung** nya." jika Maya dan Noel berada di sana sekarang, mungkin sepasang musuh itu anak membisikkan satu pikiran selaras tentang _brother complex_ yang diderita Yuu sejak menemukan sang kakak.

"Hmm... ah, kau benar-benar mirip. Kau yakin kau anak dari keluarga Hibari? Bukan anak dari keluarga Léi*? Kau tahu, wajah itu dan senyuman lebih mirip Léi dari pada Hibari yang-"

"Ren!" teguran Tsuna menghentikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan penasaran anak itu. Yuu sediri sudah mengerutkan dahi mendengarnya. "A- aah, maafkan dia Yuu- _chan_."

"Hmm, tidak apa-apa Tsuna. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, apa dia anakmu dari Renata**?" dan Tsuna mengangguk, Reborn sedikit mengeram sebal walau ada nada bangga terselip di sana. "Hmm, dia lebih mirip pamannya kalau sedang tenang. Hanya mata itu yang kau turunkan, eh, Tsuna."

"Yuu- _chan_... tolong jangan dengan sarkasme."

"Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah terbiasa? _Signore_ Reborn itu tutormu 'kan? Lagi pula aku tumbuh dengan itu."

"Haahh... Ren, perkenalkan dirimu." Tsuna meletakkan kepalanya di lipatan tangannya, meratapi komentar yang selalu sama tentang anaknya dan dirinya.

"Namaku Sawada Ren, enam tahun. Anak dari Sawada Tsunayoshi sang Vongola Decimo sekaligus Neo Vongola Primo dan Sawada Renata. Tipe _Flame, sun flame. Yoroshiku_."

"Aku mengerti kenapa dia memiliki kemampuan analisis dan lebih banyak tentang genetik." seru Yuu tiba-tiba. "Apa kau juga meragukan genesmu dengan Tsuna?" tanyanya pada Ren.

"Yuu- _chan_!"

"Bercanda!"

Roborn menikmati kopi hitamnya dengan tenang dan menyaksikan tontonan menarik yang baru saja berubah topik di depannya. Dengan adanya Yuu di sini, semua akan menjadi lebih menarik. Membiarkan Tsuna dan Yuu tetap bertengkar, Ren duduk di sebelah kursi Reborn. Sebuah apel karamel entah dari mana ada di tangannya.

* * *

 **Genetik awan hujan**

"Yuu- _chan_!" seorang wanita cantik dengan perut yang menggembung besar menyapannya yang tengah membaca **ulang** data tentang anak perempuan yang kakak **nya** jadikan adik.

"Kyoko-o _nee-sama_!" balasnya pada wanita cantik berambut jingga karamel itu. Kyoko duduk di sebelah Yuu, sejenak menikmati musim semi di taman halaman belakang Vongola HQ.

"Aah, lihat rambutmu. Kau benar tidak akan pernah memotongnya, eh?" tanyanya memulai obrolan, tangan lentiknya mengelus helaian hitam yang sudah mencapai mata kaki pemiliknya itu.

"Hm! Walau agak merepotkan ketika melakukan penertiban..."

"Hhm, kau benar-benar sama dengan Kyoya- _kun_. Kau masih melakukan patroli dan _penertiban_ ketika di kampus, eh?"

"Yaahh, sebenarnya aku ingin pindah ke Namimori dan menggantikan posisi ketua kedisiplinan yang ditinggalkan _onii-sama_..." sedikit menggembungkan pipi Yuu melanjutkan. ".. tapi teman-temanku masih belum cukup kuat dan teratur, terlebih _image_ sang Tuan Besar tidak begitu saja hilang."

"Tidak apa-apa, kau sudah melakukan sesuatu yang benar Yuu- _chan_." Kyoko mengelus puncak kepala Yuu menghibur. "Kudengar paman Fon sesekali mengunjungimu?"

"Ah, ya. Paman Fon kadang mengunjungiku ketika sedang senggang atau memang ada urusan di sana. Aku sering membantunya..." sekarang Yuu menyadari sesuatu dari kata-kata Ren. "Rasanya aku seperti benar-benar dari Léi. Maya juga sering bilang kalau paman Fon itu seperti, benar-benar ayahku." dalam hati Yuu berdoa semoga kakaknya tidak mendengar ini.

"Eheheh, kalian berbeda-beda karena ada sebabnya Yuu- _chan_. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Lagi pula _okaa-sama_ juga memiliki darah Léi, jadi mungkin genesis kalian mengikuti sedikit-sedikit dari orang tua kalian."

"Hmm, aku tidak akan mau membayangkan _onii-sama_ seperti kakek*** atau sang Tuan Besar."

"Ahahaa, kau masih memanggilnya begitu, eh?" tawa Kyoko, murni dari rasa geli. "Kalian sungguh saudara sedarah. Aku tidak akan kaget jika kalian sebenarnya kembar, hehee."

" _Mou_ , _onee-sama_."

" _Ne, ne_ , lalu bagaimana perkembangan dengan Noel- _kun_?" Yuu diam, perlahan darah naik dan memberi suhu dan warna berlebih di wajahnya. Hening tiba-tiba membuahkan sebuah senyum di bibir Kyoko. " _Are_ , apa salah satu dari kalian sudah mengatakannya? Benarkah? Katakan pada _nee-sama_! Jarang sekali aku bisa mendengar berita hangat dari kalian berdua!"

" _MOU, KYOKO-ONEE-SAMAAA_!" wajah Yuu yang semakin memerah dan memukul pelan lengan Kyoko.

" _Hai'_ , Yatagarasu- _san_?"

"... kuharap _onee-sama_ bisa bekerja sama tentang _on_ _ii-sama_..." Yuu merogoh kerah bajunya, menarik satu rantai kecil di antara dua rantai lain yang dijadikannya kalung. Sebuah cincin perak dengan satu garis diagonal hitam mengkilat mengelilinginya nampak menjadi medalinya. Kyoko mendekatkan cincin itu dengan wajah tidak sabaran, penasaran dan memerah. Dibagian dalam cincin itu tertulis rapi nama lengkap Noel. Kyoko tidak bisa menghentikan teriakan histerisnya setelah menyadari situasi Yuu. "Kyaaaahh! Aku akan sangat bersedia untuk membantumu Yuu sayang! Serahkan saja Kyoya- _kun_ padaku!"

".. _e- tto... onee-sama_... ?" Yuu memang tidak akan pernah mengerti seperti apa seorang perempuan 'normal' itu. Ah, mungkin karena naluri keibuan Kyoko yang tumbuh bersama dengan janin dalam rahimnya. Entahlah, Yuu tidak mau tahu.

* * *

 **Multiple**

" _Ane-ue_?" Lambo mulai tidak nyaman dengan keheningan yang diciptakan Yuu. Mereka berjalan beriringan menjelajahi Vongola _HQ_. Sesuatu di kepala Yuu sekarang, tapi Lambo tidak bisa mencapainya. Beberapa langkah kedepan berikutnya Yuu menghentikan langkah. Mereka terdiam beku.

"Aaaarrgh! Aschenbach sialaaannn!"

"Whooaa!" Lambo menghidar dari gerak tiba-tiba yang mungkin bisa melayangkannya menuju dinding terdekat. " _Ane-ue_ , tenangkan dirimu!" dia mencoba. "Lagi pula apa yang Rue lakukan padamu? Aku tahu dia itu semacam satwa liar, tapi-"

"Bukan **anak itu** yang sedang aku bicarakan!"

"La- lalu?" Lambo agak menyesal menanyakan pertanyaan yang mengijinkan Yuu melanjutkan cerita.

"Aschenbach itu nama dari komandan perang divisi dua puluh tiga Rusia yang menjadi ayah anak itu dan mendidiknya menjadi asasin! Tsuna pasti meminta kelengkapan datanya karena mereka melenceng dan atau sesuatu yang lain, tapi kalau aku tahu anak itu akan terlibat..." Yuu mulai mengeram "... seharusnya aku sendiri yang menjalankan misinya! Huuuhh!" Lambo merasakan bahwa sifat _brother compleks_ yang terkenal dari Yuu memang mengerikan.

Perlahan suara dentingan selaras dengan gesekan senar bernada gemulai terdengar dari kejauhan. Lambo merasa terselamatkan.

"Ah, itu _tako-head_! Sepertinya hari ini ada pelajaran musik!"

"Pelajaran musik?"

"Tidak pernah dengar? Rue itu anak didik Gokudera, mungkin karena _flame_ mereka."

Yuu mengangguk kecil paham. Mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu yang Lambo sebut sebagai ruang rekreasi. Tempat ini apa? Rumah sakit? Membuka sedikit daun pintu tanpa suara, mereka mengintip kegiatan dua sosok di dalam sana. Gokudera yang duduk di kursi pianis dan Rue yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan sebuah violin /hadiah dari Hibari untuk mengganti violin yang rusak ketika mereka berselisih di atas menara lonceng/tentu dengan segala modifikasinya termasuk senjata.

Nada lembut dari permainan mereka mengalun indah tanpa cela. Mungkin ini tidak bisa disebut pelatihan, mereka berdua sudah menjadi _maestro_ dalam memainkan alat musik mereka masing-masing. Yuu dan Lambo berada di posisi menguping sampai musik berhenti mengalun.

"Kalian berdua! Tidakkah kalian tahu kalau kalian mengganggu konsentrasi kami?" Gokudera menyalak.

"Hee, tapi aku tidak mendengar ada celah di permainan kalian?" cibir Yuu membenarkan posisi berdirinya. Lambo sudah sedikit menjauh dari pintu ruang rekreasi.

" _Arereree, onee-sama_ datang menonton. Bagaimana menurutmu? Bukankah aku adik yang **lebih** baik?"

Oh, Gokudera dan Lambo mulai merutuk untuk dua perempuan bermulut penuh sarkasme. Lambo sudah cukup bersyukur karena I-pin hanya selalu menasihatinya dengan kata-kata yang cukup santun, yang mana membuatnya selalu suka menggoda gadis Cina itu. Gokudera sendiri sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan omelan keras Haru yang jarang sekali bisa dihentikan –kecuali oleh Tsuna- tapi bersyukur semua ocehan itu tidak mengandung kata-kata hina.

Kenapa perempuan yang menjadi adik Hibari Kyoya yang terkenal dengan ke-iblis-annya itu begitu meng **ular** di lidah? Atau perempuan yang memiliki kemampuan bertarung yang ada di level Hibari sulung itu memang semuanya punya mulut berbisa penuh dosa sarkatik? _Maa, na_...

"Oh, _I see._ Kyoya- _nii-sama_ membiarkanmu selamat, eh?" Vrey memulai sarkasme yang lain setelah menyadari lebam dan beberapa goresan di lengan dan pipi Yuu.

"Heeh, dia tidak pernah setengah-sengah jika dengan _ku_. Dia berhenti setelah aku menggores lehernya." Vrey mendecih. Dirinya bahkan butuh dua jam penuh untuk bisa sampai membuat satu pukulan berarti, dan dia harus menderita luka yang lebih. Sepertinya hanya ketika di lapangan saja dirinya bisa menjadi pembunuh profesional. Atau pengaruh orang yang menjadi partnernya bertarung? Atau saat itu hanya keberuntungannya?

Yuu menyentuh titik-titik luka yang cukup dalam dan lebamnya dengan sebuah pisau medis kecil terselubung _sun flame_ , perlahan luka-luka itu tertutup dan membaik sebelum hilang tanpa bekas.

"Kau memiliki dua _flame_?!" Vrey dengan tidak sopannya berseru dan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke wajah Yuu. Tentu ini bukan prilaku menyenangkan.

"Haahh? Memang kenapa, bocah? Bukankah Hayato juga memiliki lebih dari satu _flame_?"

Vrey merasa dunia tidak adil.

"Jangan bilang kau juga memiliki _cloud flame_?!"

"Ah, aku tidak memiliki _flame_ tipe itu sama sekali. _Flame_ utamaku tipe _rain_ -" Yuu memberi jeda. " -jangan bilang kau cemburu, eh?" dan ruangan itu terisi oleh suara menahan tawa ketika wajah judes Vrey diwarnai oleh rona merah. Imut.

"Oi, jangan goda dia Yuuhi. Bagaimana pun sekarang dia itu adikmu." Gokudera menyela, masih menahan tawa.

"Tapi Arashi juga sering menggoda Aki. Katakan aku salah." Gokudera menutup mulutnya, jika diteruskan maka tekanan darahnya dalam bahaya. Yuu bukan orang yang tepat untuk diajak berdebat dan jika melibatkan kedua anaknya, Gokudera lebih baik mengalah.

"Haah, aku menyerah." lagi pula, Yuu itu seperti ibu asuh bagi anak-anak para Guardian yang tinggal di Namimori. "Kuharap mereka berdua tidak tertular sarkas-mu itu."

"Tenang saja, aku hanya bersama mereka sebulan sekali, 'kan?" nada Yuu mendekati ahli tawar-menawar.

"Tetap saja mengkhawatirkan." kali ini Lambo yang menyela. Menuai sebuah _deathglare_ level Hibari dari Yuu.

"Hee, aku tidak tahu seorang _banshee_ bisa menjadi _baby-sitter-_ "

"Sudah! Hentikan adu mulut kalian! Ada anak di bawah umur di sini!"

"Lambo, kau hanya tinggal menghitung bulan untuk menjadi delapan belas."

"Toleransi!"

Dari pada menghadapi dua Hibari betina ini, Lambo sudah siap mati.

* * *

 **Buttercup**

Yuu kembali ke taman setelah selesai mengelilingi kastil tua Vongola. Lambo pamit dengan I-pin untuk menyelesaikan tugas rumah mereka. Inginnya sih membantu, tapi Yuu masih tahu diri untuk tidak mengganggu sepasang kekasih baru itu. Dia mengistirahatkan diri di bangku yang tadi ia duduki bersama Kyoko.

"Vrey, adik ya..." memang bukan hal asing baginya memiliki figur adik. Yuu sudah akhrab dengan anak-anak sejak Ryuu, anak pertama Ryohei dan Hana lahir, disusul bayi-bayi mungil lain. Sayang mereka tinggal di Namimori, dia hanya bisa bertemu anak-anak manis itu sebulan sekali. Hanya istri dan anak Tsuna saja yang tinggal di Vongola HQ, Kyoko hanya berkunjung karena ngidam katanya. Tapi entahlah, dia tidak tahu cara menghadapi adik yang memiliki marga yang sama dengan dirinya.

Yuu mengambil ponselnya yang masih dalam mode _flight_. Dua panggilan tidak terjawab dari nama kontak ERika dan satu pesan dari Noel.

[Yuu, kamu sudah sampai? Kenapa tidak memberiku kabar?]

Dia terkekeh akan pesan yang tipikal Noel itu.

[ _Iya maaf, aku selamat disini. Aku sudah bertemu_ onii-sama _dan yang lainnya._ ] tidak perlu menunggu lama, sebuah balasan masuk ke kotak masuknya.

[Syukurlah, Ema tadi sempat kemari menanyakanmu. Sepertinya dia ada masalah dengan Maya.]

[ _Oh, aku tidak menjawab telfonnya. Aku baru mengaktifkan ponselku._ ]

[Sepertinya mereka harus dibiarkan dulu. Bagaimana di sana?]

[ _Di sini... normal? Oh, aku baru tahu kalau aku punya seorang adik baru._ ]

[Apa Kyoko- _san_ sudah melahirkan? Cepat sekali?]

[ _Tidak, tidak. Ini tentang kakakku. Dia mengadopsi seorang anak menjadi adiknya._ ]

[Ah...]

[ _Apa-apaan itu?_ ]

[Aku tidak tahu harus membalas apa...]

[ **Yuu, kau sudah aktif?** ] pesan dari Maya menghentikannya sejenak. Dan sebuah pesan baru lain menyusul. [ **Aku lihat Noel sibuk dengan ponselnya di ruang rapat.** ]

[ _Noel, kau sedang rapat?_ ]

[Darimana kau tahu?]

[ _Maya mengirimku pesan._ ]

[Oh,]

[ _Oi!_ ]

[Baiklah maaf, tapi aku sungguh ingin tahu keadaanmu.]

[ _Tolonglah... kau ketuanya, selalu ketuanya._ ]

[Baik-baik, tapi aku akan kembali menghubungimu nanti malam!]

[ _Iya, aku mengerti._ ]

[...]

[ _Eheeh, aku juga mencintaimu_.] Yuu yakin sangat ingin melihat wajah memerah Noel yang tetap manis meski sudah berumur. Dan pendek. Dia menertawakan pasangannya tentang betapa manisnya wajah imut itu.

[ _Nah, ada apa Maya? Rika tadi menelponku._ ] balasan yang agak lama akhirnya Yuu terima.

[ **... aku tidak yakin, tapi... sepertinya Rika marah padaku..** ]

[ _Memang apa yang kau lakukan?_ ]

[ **Entah...** ]

Yuu menepuk dahinya, sejenius apa pun Maya dalam bidang seni, dia adalah seorang yang level _clueless_ nya menandingi Kyoko dalam masalah cinta. Yuu menyandarkan punggungnya, memandangi hamparan tanaman dan bunga tertata rapi dengan kelopak yang bermekaran sempurna, matahari menjelang musim panas juga membuat hari ini seharusnya menjadi inda- oh.

[ _Pedopil keparat! Kau lupa kalau dia baru menerima bukti kelulusan SMA-nya! Aku yakin itu!_ ]

Balasannya datang agak lambat, dan Yuu tidak bisa untuk menghentikan dirinya melakukan _headbang_ pada sandaran bangku taman. [ **Rasanya sudah? 'Kan aku juga memberimu selamat waktu itu..** ]

Ya, memberi Rika selamat dengan seruan berisik lalu berpaling untuk menyerukan kata selamat yang sama pada Yuu yang kebetulan ada di tempat yang sama. Siapa yang tidak akan cemburu?

[ _Aku lebih terkejut, Rika bisa tahan denganmu yang seperti ini... Bagaimana dia bisa berakhir denganmu? Rika anak yang baik, seharusnya dia bisa mendapat seorang pria yang baik._ ]

[ **Yuu, apa maksudmu?** ] Nah, orang biasa akan marah-marah...

[ _Astaga... Aku lelah... Maya,_ go find her! Give your proper congrats!]

Setelahnya tidak ada balasan. Walau se-lelaki apa pun Rika, dia tetap hanya seorang gadis remaja yang masih labil. Yuu ingat pertemuan pertama mereka dengan pasangan kembar Rika dan Ega, Maya dengan segera menjalin hubungan permusuhan yang terlalu erat dengan Rika karena mengkritik gambar di komik buatan Ega. Mungkin bisa disanding-bandingkan dengan pasangan _hitman_ dan prajurit _COMSUBIN_ yang tidak pernah jauh-jauh dari perselisihan. Hanya saja Lal tidak akan mendapat bagian dalam pasangan ini.

'Apa sih yang ada dipikiranku sekarang?!' Yuu mengacak rambutnya yang terikat kebelakang. Ah, dia terlalu berperan sebagai _baby-sitter_ sekarang... ya, hanya itu... dan kenapa pula semua orang disekitarnya kekanak-kanakan?!

* * *

 **All out**

Dan memang Yuu lebih suka untuk makan setelah yang lain selesai dengan makan siang bersama mereka. Ah, kakaknya ada di sini... dengan _deathglare_ mematikan yang ditusukkan untuknya gratis.

"Maaf, Yuu- _chan_... aku terlalu bersemangat sampai lupa menyemprotkan racun serangga." Kyoko mengatupkan kedua tangannya memberi gestur meminta maaf. Ah...

"Aku mengucapkan selamat untukmu Yuuhiko- _san_." Chrome tersenyum lembut tanpa peduli tensi pada Yuu sambil tetap melayani pangeran kecil Vongola yang ada di antara dirinya dan Tsuna. Tsuna hanya tersenyum karena tahu ini bukan saat yang agaknya baik. Renata yang duduk di sisi lain Tsuna makan dengan tenang tanpa terganggu suasana setengah canggung di meja makan. Reborn melakukan hal yang sama, hanya sebuah seringaian terukir rapi di bibirnya.

'Ah, Reborn sialan.' hubungan Yuu dan Reborn memang tidak pernah baik sejak identitas Yatagarasu terungkap. Reborn tidak suka ketidak tahuan, itu bukan rahasia tapi Yatagarasu adalah misteri berjalan yang membuat Reborn lebih muak akan ketidak tahuan.

"Kita akan **bicara** Hibari Yuuhiko." kekehan Vrey mengekor kalimat penuh intimidasi Hibari. Yuu membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

Segera setelah makan siang selesai dan meja makan dibereskan para pelayan, ruangan itu berubah menjadi ruang sidang. Yuu tidak bisa untuk tidak _sweatdrop_ untuk multifungsinya tempat ini. Kini hanya dirinya, kakaknya, adik barunya dan Kyoko. Yang lainnya sudah meninggalan ruang makan untuk memberi privasi untuk sidang keluarga Hibari. Setelah dipastikan tidak akan ada yang mengganggu atau **menguping** , Hibari memuai dengan sebuah ketukan ujung sepatunya.

"Apa Kyoko mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya tentang kau yang dilamar?" suara rendah Hibari mengisi ruangan dengan hawa yang lebih dingin.

"Ya." jawab Yuu mantap. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kenyataan tentang hubungannya yang pada akhirnya akan dia ungkapkan juga. Kalau boleh jujur, Yuu sebenarnya belum siap mental. Biar saja kalau dia berhasil menyembunyikannya selama empat tahun lebih, tapi menghadapi kakaknya tanpa persiapan? Vrey di tempatnya menatap terhibur dengan situasi Yuu.

"Kyoya- _kun_ , jangan terlalu dingin pada adikmu." Kyoko mencoba meringankan atmosfir, "Lagi pula Yuu- _chan_ memang sudah cukup umur untuk membina hubungan 'kan?" Hibari mendesis.

"Aku harusnya yang pertama mengetahui tentang hal ini. Siapa orang itu?" oh, Hibari belum tahu?

"Itu Noel,"

"Omnivora pendek?"

" _Onii-sama_! Tolong jangan mengejeknyaa..." Yuu sudah setengah merengek atas sebutan Hibari untuk kekasihnya itu. Satu-satunya alasan Hibari menyebutnya omnivora adalah ketahanan dan ketenangan Noel terhadap kertas terkutuk bernama _paperwork_ , dia bahkan sering membantunya mengerjakan beberapa _paperwork_ yang diakibatkan oleh tempernya. Itu saat Tsuna roboh karena tidak mendapat istirahat yang cukup entah sejak kapan dan berakhir dengan pembagian _paperwork_ pada para _guardian_. Seandainya Hibari atau Mukuro tidak langsung habis kesabaran dan menghancurkan setengah banyak _paperwork_ itu... ah, kita keluar topik.

"Dia benar, Kyoya- _kun_. Noel itu manis! Bukankah dia terlihat seperti binatang kecil yang lucu? Padahal usianya setahun di atas Yuu."

Di kantornya, Noel bersin dua kali dan merasa sebuah panah imajiner menancap di dadanya.

Hibari diam dengan mata tertutup, memikirkan jalan keluar. Vrey yang dari tadi terdiam di tempatnya mulai masuk ke dalam pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang mengetesnya?" usulnya dengan sebuah seringai jahil. Yuu hampir melompati meja makan untuk menciumkan _nunchaku_ nya ke mulut Vrey. Hibari membuka matanya untuk menatap Vrey yang memangku dagu dengan telapak tangannya. Kyoko menghela napas lelah entah untuk apa.

"Noel itu bukan petarung, **adik** sialan."

" _Are_ , bukankah dia **laki-laki**? Atau dia sebenarnya **perempuan**? Seorang laki-laki seharusnya bisa melindungi pasanganya, jika dia lem-"

"Kalian berdua hentikan! Vrey tidak baik menilai orang yang tidak kau kenal. Yuu jangan gunakan kata-kata kasar, kalian sekarang adalah saudara." dengan teguran halus Kyoko setidaknya berhasil menghentikan adu mulut penuh dosa yang mungkin akan terjadi.

"Tapi mungkin akan berhasil." kalimat setuju Hibari terlontar mulus.

"APA?!" membuat Kyoko dan Yuu menyerukan protes bernada tidak percaya.

"Sudah diputuskan kalau begitu?"

"Hn. Vrey, kau akan mengetesnya. Tapi berusahalah untuk tidak melukainya. Fisik atau mental." titah Hibari memberi efek tidak percaya bagi ketiga perempuan yang ada di ruangan itu. Di samping perasaan legi, Kyoko dan Yuu merasa Hibari agak terlalu lembut. Sementara Vrey suah siap memprotes tidak adanya acara bertarung dalam 'misi'-nya ini. Dalam benaknya, Hibari memikirkan hasil akhir untuk kepantasan Noel menjadi pasangan Yuu dan Vrey yang jika bisa, **lebih jinak**. Anak itu terlalu mirip dengan dirinya dulu, terlalu mementingkan kekuatan.

"Semoga berhasil, **_little_** _imouto_." Yuu bangkit dari kursinya, mengetikkan satu pesan singkat untuk Noel agar segera bersiap menghadapi sebuah bencana.

"Yuuhiko, persiapkan file omnivora pendek itu, dan berikan pada Vrey. Dia akan memulainya besok." agaknya Hibari sedang terburu-buru?

" _Onii-sama_ , jangan mengejeknya..."

"Maa, maa... setidaknya kakakmu memikirkan lamaran Noel- _kun_ , 'kan?"

* * *

 **Delivery**

Maya dan Rika mengapit Noel yang berwajah biasa saja membaca teliti _paperwork_ nya, padahal mereka duduk di kursi tunggu bandara. Tingkat toleransi tinggi ini tidak ada yang mempu menyaingi, bahkan sang Neo Vongola Primo. Sebenarnya _simple_ , Noel tidak suka menunda pekerjaan, terlebih _paperwork_ yang tidak pernah ada habisnya. Sebuah _ping_ dari ponselnya, Maya membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk.

[ _Seharusnya dia sudah sampai._ ] dan sebuah foto terlampir menunjukkan rupa seorang anak perempuan dengan potongan rambut pendek berwarna hitam dengan mata cokelat gelap mengenakan _blouse_ putih berlengan panjang dengan dasi pita merah.

Maya berdiri untuk mendapatkan jangkauan pandang lebih baik, mengabsen tiap wajah dari orang-orang yang berjalan keluar. Hingga akhirnya dia milihat sosok mungil yang persis dengan figur di foto yang dikirim Yuu, tengah tersenyum bisnis pada seorang pramugari yang mungkin mengira dia terpisah dari orang tuanya.

" _Mitsuketta_." katanya.

Noel mengangkat wajahnya menatap Maya, Rika sudah ikut berdiri dan mencari ke arah pandang Maya.

"Oh, anak kecil itu?"

"Ya. Noel, cepat bereskan pekerjaanmu, kau masih bisa mengerjakannya di mobil." instruksi Maya, pria berwajah belasan itu menuruti sang pengganti ketua keamanan sekaligus tangan kanannya itu dan mengikuti Maya yang melangkah menghampiri Vrey.

"Vrey Aschenbach?" panggilnya mengalihkan perhatian Vrey dan pramugari cantik di sana.

"Ya?" pramugari itu mengerutkan ruang diantara alisnya. Setahunya, anak yang baru saja turun dari pesawat ini bernama Hibari Rue.

"Kami mengantar calon kakak **ipar** mu untuk menjemputmu." Maya mengarahkan ibu jarinya ke belakang di mana Noel baru saja mencapai tempat itu.

"Oh, dia omnivora pendek itu? Imut sekali..." demi apa-pun yang dimakan gagak! Noel sudah lama mendengar panggilan absurd yang ditujukan untuknya itu. Dan panggilan dari yang mulia Hibari- _sama_ itu selalu menyakiti telinga dan batinnya. "Akan ada _shota_ lagi selain Tsuna- _nii_."

"Oi! Aku sudah dua puluh lima tahun!" protes Noel, apa-apaan kata imut dan _shota_ yang ditambahkannya tadi?!

"Permisi, apa kalian kenalan anak ini?" pramugari itu masih awas.

"Hn! Kami yang ditugasi menjemput Vrey, uh, oh, aku lupa namamu sekarang Rue." Rika menjawab pertanyaan pramugari yang agak terkejut mendengar suara feminim dan jernih milik Rika yang berpenampilan _tomboyish_. Dia mengira Rika itu anak laki-laki.

"Ah, ya. Bisa kita pergi? Aku lelah setelah perjalanan jauh."

"Bukankah seharusnya kau bisa menggunakan jet pribadi Vongola?"

"Tsuna- _nii_ tidak mengijinkanku menggunakannya... mungkin campur tangan Kyoya- _nii-sama_."

"Oh!"

"Kalau begitu kami permisi, terimakasih atas kerja kerasnya." hanya Noel saja yang mungkin memiliki 'kenormalan' di antara mereka. Sarkas yang Yuu bawa tidak terlalu menular banyak padanya. Dan kenapa pula hal macam itu bisa menjadi penyakit menular? 'Mungkin yang **lain** dari sisi normal Noel adalah masalah pheromon dan ke- _moe_ -annya.' kata-kata Yuu terngiang menyakitkan di kepala Noel.

"Te- terima ka- sih..." mereka meninggalkan pramugari yang memerah di sana.

Maya mengetikkan pesan untuk Yuu bahwa Vrey [ **Received** ].

Yuu tersenyum ganjil memandangi pesan terakhir Maya itu. Tidak perlu repot untuk membalasnya karena mereka sudah membicarakan hal macam-macam semalam... macam-macam.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N :**

 *** Léi** **, saya** **'pinjam' nama dari fic lain tentang silsilah keluarga Hibari. Cuma saya** **rubah di sana sini.**

 **Alaude Delacroix, (nama belakang ini juga pinjem) "Skylark of the Cross". Saya** **ceritakan kalau dia pindah ke Jepang** **mengikuti Giotto** **setelah posisinya sebagai kepala CEDEF sudah digantikan** **(** **43** **). Mengubah identitas menjadi Hibari, hanya Hibari. Menikah dengan seorang** **gadis** **dari garis** **bangsawan** **Jepang murni lalu** **memiliki keturunan. Di garis keturunan ke tujuh yang seharusnya menjadi buyut dari Hibari Kyoya, anggota Hibari ini menikahi seorang** **Léi** **dari Cina.** **Léi** **sendiri merupakan keluarga yang memiliki hubungan langsung dengan Triad Cina walau tidak mengambil jalur 'penuntasan' yang sama. Seorang puteri tunggal lahir** **secara rahasia** **dan mengambil marga Hibari,** **yang kelak menjadi ibu dari Yue** **dan F** **ē** **ng** **atau kemudian menjadi Arcobaleno Fon.** **Yue mewarisi segalanya dari garis Hibari, berikut dengan kemampuan dan sifatnya. Sedangkan** **F** **ē** **ng** **mewarisi genetik** **Léi yang secara kemampuan tidak kalah atau bahkan lebih kuat dari Hibari, namun memiliki sifat lembut yang tidak menyukai jalan kekerasan jika tidak terpaksa.**

 **Setiap generasi, satu anggota dari keluarga yang tergabung dengan Triad akan menjadi pihak lapangan –petarung atau eksekutor- sedangkan satu yang lain akan menjadi tawanan untuk mencegah adanya penghianatan. Léi adalah pihak lapangan sementara istrinya adalah tawanan. Ketika Léi tewas, Triad China mulai mencari jejak keturunan atau orang yang berhubungan dengan Léi. Saat itulah keberadaan Yue dan** **F** **ē** **ng** **terungkap,** **F** **ē** **ng** **diambil utuk dilatih sebagai pengganti sang kakek Léi, sementara ibu mereka yang menjadi tawanan setelah istri Léi meninggal karena usia.**

 **Yue meninggalkan Cina untuk menyembunyikan diri, saat itulah dia bertemu dengan sang Tuan Besar Kaoru yang saat itu adalah anggota sebuah Yakuza yang bermarkas utama di sekitar daerah perbatasan perfektur Gifu, Jepang. Hubungan pernikahan mereka hanya bisnis, di mana Yue menikahi sang Tuan Besar untuk mencari aman dan sang Tuan Besar yang hanya menginginkan toleransi pekerjaannya untuk suatu rencana picik yang lebih besar. Mereka sama-sama memiliki insting 'karnivora' yang membuat mereka sama-sama merasa diuntungkan jika mereka memiliki keturunan.**

 **Ketika kabar bahwa ibu dari Yue dan** **F** **ē** **ng** **meninggal karena penyakit, Yue sudah tidak terlacak. Saat itu, Kyoya baru saja mendapatkan Yuuhiko sebagai adik. Dan rencana penghianatan untuk meraih keuntungan pribadi sang Tuan Besar mulai menggerogoti keluarga Yakuza-nya dari dalam.**

 **** Renata, Sinclaire**

 **OC yang satu ini bisa ditemukan di beberapa fic. Renata di sini adalah sosok** ** _copy_** **dari Reborn, tapi bukan kembar.**

 **Secara fisik, Renata mungkin adalah Reborn versi perempuan dengan rambut hitam lurus dan terlihat kaku, mata yang benar persis seperti milik Reborn hanya lebih feminim. Tinggi Renata adalah tinggi rata-rata wanita Italia, membuat dia hampir setara dengan Tsuna versi dewasa. Renata merupakan kepala dari satuan keamanan pemerintah, penguasa dari para tentara, pihak pertahanan nasional dan polisi di Italia. Hubungannya dengan mafia adalah menjaga saudaranya tetap di luar pengawasan dan memberikan 'teguran' jika salah satu dari dunia yang berbeda mencoba saling bentrok. Idealisme yang dimiliki Renata mengenai dunia bawah tidak jauh berbeda dari Tsu, itu yang menyebabkan mereka saling cocok walau terpaut usia yang tidak sedikit.**

 **Nah, dari sini sesuatu yang dari awal kemunculan Aria di cerita** ** _original_** **Amano Akira mulai mengganggu saya.**

 **Kalau kalian perkirakan usia Reborn, ketika sebelum menjadi Arcobaleno adalah sekitar 20-30an. Saya hitung usia para Arcobaleno menggunakan usia Aria di versi asli seri KHR ini.**

 **Teori 1:**

 **Kira-kira kalau saat –saya sebut-** ** _the fateful day_** **Luce sudah hamil besar dan Aria akan lahir beberapa bulan kemudian. Maka** ** _present story_** **dari cerita** ** _original_** **nya adalah sekitar 18-25 tahun setelah kutukan Arcobaleno terjadi /inget pas Tsu dkk kembali dari masa depan buat dapetin 'kunci' dari para Arcobaleno, Aria ada di kisaran usia akhir remaja menuju dewasa. Masih belum pasti soalnya Uni juga ada di** ** _Arcobaleno_** ** _arc_** **./.**

 **Saya simpulkan kalau** ** _present story_** **saat** ** _Arcobaleno arc_** **., para Arcobaleno sudah berada di kisaran usia 40-50 tahun. Dan kalau saya mau Renata untuk masuk akal dalam ideal saya, maka usianya di** ** _present story_** **adalah sekitar 30-35 tahun. Sialnya, saya pengen Renata jadi sama Tsu. Jadi Tsu secara legal telah menikah di usia 18 dan Renata ada di usia maksimal perkiraan yaitu 35 tahun, dua tahun kemudian Ren lahir. Dikarenakan tipe** ** _flame_** **milik Ren adalah** ** _sun_** **, maka Ren tidak bisa menjadi kandidat** ** _Secondo_** **, sementara Renata tidak akan baik-baik saja untuk memiliki seorang anak lagi. Maka dari itu Tsuna harus melewati perjuangan** ** _waras-ga-waras_** **nya mendapatkan istri kedua. Jangan tanya.**

 **Teori 2:**

 **Kemungkinan usia Aria di** ** _present story_** **adalah sekitar 18-25 tahun dengan catatan Uni sudah lahir. Jika di** ** _Future arc_** **. Uni juga hadir, maka perkiraan usia Uni di** ** _present story_** **adalah 5-7 tahun. Agak susah di sini karena biarpun wajah Uni** ** _baby-face_** **, tapi proporsi yang dibuat Amano Akira saat** ** _Arcobaleno arc_** **. adalah untuk anak sekitar 10 tahun. Setara dengan usia Fuuta ketika pertama kali muncul dalam serialnya.**

 **Jika ini yang terjadi maka usia para Arcobaleno bisa menjadi 35-40-an dan Renata bisa mendapat usia yang lebih baik yaitu 25-33 tapi Tsuna akan tetap menikahi Renata di usianya yang ke 18. Dan seperti di teori pertama, Ren lahir dua tahun kemudian.**

 ***** Kakek**

 **Kakek dari Kyoya dan Yuu, yang artinya ayah dari Yue dan Fon. Informasi tentang sang kakek tidak pernah bisa ditemukan Yuu dari sumber digital manapun. Keberadaannya terakhir kali diingat samar oleh Fon yang masih balita. Hanya Yue yang memiliki kontak dengannya yang diperkirakan masih hidup. Asal-usul tidak diketahui. Lokasi terakhir yang diketahui dari surat yang dikirim kepada Yue, Menton, Perancis.**

* * *

Guh, tiap chapter dari sekuel 'Unpredicted Memory' ini beneran nguras tenaga! Fic ini masih akan terlalu berfokus pada OC terutama Yuu sama Vrey, dan berakhir dengan pernikahan satu pasangan yang berhasil melewati ujian hidup dan seleksi alam gaib. Adakah yang mengingat Vrey? dia berasal dari fic lawas yang udah terhapus keberadaannya, judulnya 'Little Imouto', discontinued karena saya masih kurang paham sama masa-masa di periode Primo.

Chapter berikutnya akan lebih banyak ngebahas sisa guardian yang belum muncul sama kelengkapan profil dari Noel. Noel, adalah satu dari sekian OC kreasi saya yang backgroundnya begitu complicated! Bahkan saya ga bisa nulis nama lengkap Noel tanpa harus menengok catatan atau copy-paste yang sudah ada. Rika bukan OC milik saya, saya ini terlalu suka minjem punya orang, soalnya kalau buat sendiri bakal ngaret lebih lama lagi ceritanya :v

Untuk pair dan anak-anak mereka, satu persatu bakalan dimunculin kok. Tapi jangan langsung kecewa kalau keluarnya nggak sesuai harapan atau malah crack, ne?

Nah, sudah! Sampai ketemu di chap berikutnya. Makasih loh udah mau baca sampe ke detail yang cuma dibuat untuk kepuasan diri sindiri ini xD jaa na~


	2. the 'Game' : Part I

Hibari yang baru menutup pintu, menatap horor pemandangan di atas mejanya. Orang yang mendeklarasikan diri sebagai seorang karnivora yang berada di puncak rantai makanan ini tidak menyukai ini. Sangat amat banget begitu tidak suka. Siapa orang laknat yang mengirimkan neraka ke ruangannya? Dia akan memastikan orang itu harus menjalani perawatan setahun penuh. Karena sehebat apapun seseorang dalam strategi dan kekuatan sepertinya... _paperwork_ tetap akan menjadi kutukan.

Memutuskan untuk memeriksa tumpukan terkutuk di mejanya, Hibari mendapati kenyataan bahwa hanya dalam satu hari dalam misi, Vrey sudah harus dipisahkan dengan segala senjata atau peralatan yang bisa ia gunakan untuk melukai orang lain /yang artinya, apa pun/. Karena sebanyak apa pun _paperwork_ milik Tsuna, Noel memiliki lebih banyak masalah dengan kertas-kertas itu karena dia mengerjakannya **sendiri**.

* * *

 **Disclaimer, Amano Akira**

* * *

 **Tangan Dewa**

Maya dan Rika yang baru saja datang melongo dengan kesuraman berlanjut kehororan ketika melihat keadaan Noel di kantornya pagi itu. Noel yang selalu satu jam lebih awal terlihat biasa saja dengan lembaran _paperwork_ yang tengah dibacanya, menggolongkan ke beberapa tumpukan di meja tamu di depannya. Duduk di sofa yang sisi kanan-kirinya penuh sesak oleh kertas lain yang belum tersentuh. Vrey tengah sibuk menyetempel kertas-kertas lain yang sudah Noel periksa sebelumnya, duduk dengan muka tertekuk di meja kerja Noel.

"Noel... "

"Ah, kalian datang." sambutan Noel yang seperti biasanya sangat tidak mendukung. Walau begitu Maya bisa melihat bunga-bunga yang ditambahkan oleh imajinasinya begitu melihat senyuman Noel. Bukan kabar baik. "Hari ini kalian aku bebas-tugaskan dari patroli, bantu kami menyortir dokumen dari orang-orang yang meminta ijin apa pun dari pihak keamanan. Aku akan mengerjakan sisanya." dia menunjuk ke tumpukan-tumpukan tinggi di sudut ruangan. Tumpukan- **tumpukan** **tinggi** _paperwork_.

 _Paperwork_!

Rika yang masih baru bergabung tidak terlalu terpengaruh, sementara Maya sudah memucat. Hanya menyortir, dan hanya dokumen yang meminta ijin pada pihak keamanan kota... tapi dokumen itu memiliki volume 40 persen dari semua yang masuk ke kantor sang ketua. Dia akan mengkali-lipatkan penderitaan Vrey di sini karena itu. Dia tidak memperkirakan pekerjaan laknat yang berhubungan dengan kertas terkutuk itu akan dia dapatkan.

"Oh, baiklah?" jawab Rika tidak yakin. "Lalu, apa yang terjadi dengan tangan kananmu?" lanjutnya dengan pertanyaan. Vrey membeku sesaat lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan kepala yang lebih ditekuk ke dalam lagi. Tangan kanan Noel yang menjadi senjata 'dewa' bagi para anggota keamanan dan pertahanan kota ini tengah terbalut perban tebal dan tergantung kain di depan dada.

"Hanya kecelakaan kecil saat membantuku di dapur." jawab Noel biasa saja.

"Di saat Yuu tidak ada di sini untuk menyembuhkanmu. _Great_!" cerca Maya sementara pria mungil berkaca mata oval itu menekuni kembali _paperwork_ nya. Memberi sinyal untuk mulai mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Vrey mulai kacau dengan pikirannya, tapi harus tetap fokus agar tidak merusak apa pun. Satu lecet dan kertas itu akan terduplikasi menjadi lebih banyak.

"Kenapa tidak ada SATU PUN INFORMASI YANG MENGATAKAN BAHWA DIA ADALAH **PUTRA DARI _JENEOVA VLADISLAVOVICH_**?!" jerit Vrey mengadu keluh tentang seorang selebriti yang memiliki kekayaan di hampir lima puluh negara di dunia /oh, anda bisa bayangkan muka _Bitch_ - _sensei_ dari fandom sebelah?/.

Rika hanya mengerjap lalu menatap horor kekasihnya, Noel masih setia dengan _paperwork_ nya, di tempatnya masing-masing, Yuu dan Maya tumbuh tanduk merah. Mereka siap dengan rencana mereka yang macam-macam.

* * *

 **Game**

Yuu berada di kamarnya, mengerjakan beberapa lembar kertas dengan huruf 'J' yang dibuat khusus sebagai watermark. Logo yang sebenarnya nama dari _brand_ rumah usaha sang selebriti itu selalu terbaca 'Joker' oleh masyarakat dunia. Hanya tinggal beberapa lembar lagi dan Yuu akan menyelesaikan jatahnya. Dia dan Noel memiliki cara mereka sendiri untuk bisa bertahan dan menyelesaikan _paperwork_ itu dengan cepat.

Selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Yuu menyalakan laptop kesayangannya. Mengaktifkan jaringan pelindung yang dibuatnya sendiri, Yuu mulai menyelam ke sumber-sumber informasi yang bisa ia capai. Baru mendapat satu yang menarik, Yuu harus menahan kecewa ketika bahasa latin penuh kode menyapanya.

"Bukan waktu yang baik untuk bermain mudah, eh?" gumamnya sebelum memastikan keamanan jalur lalu mengunduh informasi yang diinginkannya. " _Maa_ , mungkin lain kali?"

Sebuah ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Lalu sebuah panggilan. "Yuuhiko- _san_? Aku tidak bisa mencapai ponselmu, apa kau di dalam?" suara lembut Chrome mengisi kekosongan yang sengaja dibuat untuknya.

"Ah, sebentar." memastikan semua pekerjaannya tuntas dan laptopnya mati sempurna, Yuu beranjak. Chrome berdiri agak jauh dari pintu dengan senyum kecil, lembaran kertas di pelukannya.

"Aku hanya datang menjemput pekerjaanmu. Aku mengirimimu pesan tapi tidak bisa sampai, jadi aku datang." jelasnya.

"Aah, maaf... ponselku sedang kuisi daya. Masuklah dulu?"

"Baiklah." Chrome mengikuti Yuu masuk ke dalam kamar yang beraksen biru dan ungu pastel, furniture yang tetap menampilkan serat kayunya secara alami dan beberapa perabot logam yang hanya memiliki warna perak dan hitam. "Oh, apa kau ikut dalam _game_ yang dibuat Reborn- _san_?"

"Eh?" Yuu mengalihkan perhatian dari kertas-kertas yang tengah disusunnya. Ia ingat sekitar tiga minggu sebelum kedatangannya, Reborn membuat sebuah _game_ 'memancing'. Tsuna adalah ikan yang akan mengambil umpan tanpa tersangkut kail dari sang pemancing. Terkesan aneh memang, tapi Tsuna seperti biasa harus menjalani apapun hal aneh yang Reborn inginkan, demi kebaikannya juga sih. Sebenarnya permainan ini bukan Reborn yang mencetuskan, tapi Mukuro.

"Ya, semua _guardian_ yang ada di markas sudah menjadi pemancingnya dan _Bossu_ lolos." info baru yang didapatkan Yuu menarik.

"Kyoya- _onii-sama_ juga?" Chrome mengangguk. "Bararti tinggal Mukuro, Ryohei dan Takeshi?" Chrome mengangguk lagi. "Apa ada yang lainnya?"

"Beberapa anggota lain dari famiglia juga mengikutinya, Cavallone dan beberapa Arcobaleno."

"Reborn?"

"Tidak, Reborn- _san_ adalah juri dan Mukuro- _sama_ mungkin akan menjadi yang terakhir."

"Oh! Apa Reborn membuat rekaman untuk..."

"Ya." Chrome menjawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman bangga. Senyum yang menurut Yuu menjadikan Chrome menjadi gadis termanis di dunia... ah, dia akan meminta maaf karena Kyoko dan I-pin dikalahkan oleh Chrome dalam _ratting book_ -nya.

"Aku harus mendapatkan rekaman itu!" karena Yuu yakin Reborn menyembunyikannya sampai permainan berakhir. "Nah, Chrome. Mungkin aku akan ikut, jadi apa kau mau jalan-jalan denganku untuk _hunting_ cokelat di Belgia? Aku akan membantu menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu, _please_."

"Ehehe, sebenarnya aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku Yuuhiko- _san_. Besok Mukuro- _sama_ akan pulang."

"Ow! _Double lucky_! Jadi?"

"Baiklah, aku ikut."

Dan kamar itu dipenuhi kabut sebelum dua sosok gadis di dalamnya lenyap meninggalkan tumpukan _paperwork_ yang untungnya sudah selesai dikerjakan dan ponsel indigo ber- _strap_ burung hantu di atasnya.

* * *

 **Start**

Tsuna merasa ada yang salah. Intuisinya berkata seperti itu. Tapi tidak ada sakit kepala yang menandakan bahaya yang mungkin terjadi, hanya... ada yang salah. Pengalaman membuatnya segera memikirkan apa yang salah.

Bangun tepat pukul lima, membuat kopi, mandi, mengecek dokumen yang baru dikirimkan Gokudera, merapikan kantornya yang sesak pekerjaan untuk sekedar memberinya jalan menuju mejanya, sarapan, mengerjakan pekerjaannya sampai sesuatu terasa salah. Apa dia berinteraksi dengan seseorang?

Reborn yang minum kopi bersamanya, Gokudera yang meminta beberapa dokumen, Alfredo menjemputnya untuk sarapan, Ren yang mengucapkan selamat pagi, Renata dan Chrome yang makan bersamanya, Hibari yang melabrak pintunya karena dokumen dari Noel, Chrome yang mengirimkan pesan Mukuro akan pulang besok... oh, Mukuro.

Sesuatu tentang Mukuro agak mengganggunya, memang. Tapi sesuatu yang lain mungkin menjadi sesuatu yang salah menurut intuisi Tsuna. Tapi apa?

Tsuna mulai mengabsen ulang apa saja yang dilakukannya, siapa yang ditemuinya, lalu mengirim konfirmasi keadaan pada seluruh kontak yang ada di ponselnya.

Yuu menikmati _strawberry sundae_ nya sementara Chrome menyesap anggun _latte_ dengan lukisan bunga teratai di buihnya. Macam-macam kue dan makanan manis lain tersusun rapi di rak khusus di meja mereka. Pemandangan aktifitas jalanan utama kota memberi kesan tersendiri dari balik jendela besar di sisinya.

"Apa kita perlu belanja pakaian?" Yuu memulai, memperhatikan penampilan mereka yang cukup formal.

"Mungkin? Aku mendapat kiriman _Ageha_ dari Haru- _san_ kemarin, ada beberapa yang ingin aku ingin coba."

"Selera lolitamu belum hilang Chrome?"

"Ah, kau harus mencobanya juga!" usulnya, telunjuk di dagunya dan satu mata ungunya memperhatikan Yuu dari atas ke bawah.

"Aah, baiklah. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba hal baru, _ne_?" karena Chrome yang lembut pun memiliki sisi wanitanya, di mana belanja adalah hal yang menjadi pelepas penat tersendiri.

"Aku tidak terlalu tahu Belgia, kau memimpin jalannya."

"Baiklah, kita mencari kakao setelah mendapat pakaian baru!"

Obrolan mereka berlanjut ke hal-hal feminim lainnya. Beberapa gosip dan cinta kadang ikut terselip di dalamnya. Yang pasti, tawa mereka memberi hawa tersendiri di café itu. Beberapa pelanggan bahkan melirik, terutama laki-laki.

* * *

 **Stage 1 girl's talk** **_ revelation**

"Oh, Chrome."

"Ya."

"Apa Ren memanggil _onii-sama_ 'Tuan Awan' karena kau?"

"... mungkin?" Chrome tertawa kecil. Munutup sebagian wajah bagian bawahnya dengan lengan _blouse_ berrenda yang agak kepanjangan yang tengah dicobanya. Berpasangan dengan rok kerut berwarna violet dan hitam yang ditahan sebuah korset hitam di luar. "Tapi bukankah menurutmu itu manis?"

"Yaa, aku bisa membayangkan Tsuna versi anak-anak membanggil _onii-sama_ 'Tuan Awan'. Lucu." dehaman menahan tawa lolos dari bibir Yuu.

"Ren benar-benar mirip ayahnya." Yuu keluar dari ruang ganti untuk memperlihatkan pakaian yang dipilihkan Chrome. Sebuah atasan katun putih berkerah tinggi dengan renda, tanpa lengan. Dipadu dengan sebuah rok kerut biru bermotif garis vertikal putih sepuluh _centi_ diatas lutut. Ikat pinggang dari kulit sintetis berwarna cokelat susu menghubungkan atasan dan bawahannya menjadi padu. Boots dengan heels datar lima _centi_ berwarna putih gading bertali memeluk betis berlapis _stocking_ putih Yuu sampai tepat di bawah lutut. Rambut hitamnya masih terikat dalam ponytail yang kini dihias pita putih dan renda besar berwarna hitam yang tersemat bersama cadar jaring yang menutup sebagian wajah bagian atasnya samar.

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi menyenangkan menganggap kebalikannya. Kau tahu, reaksi Tsuna." Chrome mengangguk, antara setuju dan mengomentari pakaian yang Yuu kenakan.

" _Bossu_ terlihat lebih manis ketika tersipu. Makannya aku tidak heran Mukuro- _sama_ mengincar _Bossu_." Chrome mulai memilah-milah beberapa pakaian yang bertumpuk tinggi di sofa depan ruang ganti itu. Kemampuan memadu-padankan pakaian Chrome dia dapat dari Haru. "Tapi sayang _Bossu_ sudah diambil duluan oleh _Signorina_ Renata." sebuah rok kuning pucat berlayer ditempelkan Chrome ke pinggang Yuu.

"Hm, tapi aku lebih setuju Tsuna dengan Renata. Bukankah Ren manis?" Yuu kembali masuk ke bilik gantinya tadi.

"Yaa, Ren adalah favoritku di antara semua anak-anak para _guardian_." dia kembali memilih satu dua potong pakaian lalu masuk ke bilik ganti di sebelah Yuu.

"Hee, aku bisa lihat itu. Kau selalu menyuapi Ren ketika makan bersama."

"Dia yang memintanya pertama kali. Lalu jadi kebiasaan."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Mukuro- _san_? Kudengar dia tidak tinggal di HQ?"

"Mukuro- _sama_ sesekali tinggal setelah misi, kalau sedang senggang atau cuti dia tinggal di mansion milik Vrey- _san_ di Zermatt."

"Tempat penuh salju itu?"

"Ya, kudengar begitu."

"Ah, mungkin kita bisa mampir ke sana nanti! _Ne_ , jika menurutmu bagaimana Rue?"

"Ah, dia sama _tomboy_ nya denganmu. Tapi lebih liar. Dia jahil, tapi hanya pada orang yang membuatnya kesal. Kami pernah jalan-jalan bersama sekali."

"Hee, ternyata dia bisa jadi anak baik, eh?"

"Dia anak baik, hanya didikannya yang tidak."

Mereka keluar dari bilik itu bersamaan. Chrome mengenakan onepiece putih berleher rendah tanpa lengan dengan layer ungu pastel di bawah yang membuatnya sedikit mengembang. Pita berwarna indigo dengan lebar dua centi mengikat tubuhnya tepat di bawah dada dan tersemat oleh bros mawar putih ber _outline_ perak di sebelah kanan. Bandana dengan pita putih-hitam cukup besar di sisi kiri menghias surai ungunya. Yuu masih mengenakan atasan yang sama yang dimasukkan rok kuning pucat tanpa sabuk, hiasan di rambutnya hanya tinggal pita satin putih besarnya saja.

"Ah." satu suku kata yang diucap bersamaan menunjukkan satu persetujuaan. Setelah ini, mereka akan membuang atau membakar pakaian mereka yang sebelumnya. Karena kemungkinan sebuah pelacak kecil tersemat di sana sangat memungkinkan.

Hari ini untuk kedua kalinya Hibari mendobrak pintu ruangan Tsuna, tumpukan kertas yang ada di tangannya nampak baik-baik saja dan sudah terselesaikan dengan sempurna. Tapi jantung Tsuna tidak baik-baik saja. Sikap Hibari setelah menemukan Yuu agaknya berbeda jauh dari Hibari yang awal dia temui. Lebih lembut, ya ada, tapi yang mengancam adalah sifat agresif yang meningkat hingga batas _dying will_ ketika menyangkut keluarganya. Jika Tsuna tidak sayang nyawa dia akan mengatakan bahwa Hibari memiliki _sister complex_ , tapi Tsuna masih harus hidup untuk anak istrinya. Vongola juga belum menemukan pewarisnya.

Hibari dewasa yang dikenalnya saat _Future arc_. dulu kalem dalam masalah dan pertarungan, bisa jadi sangat berbahaya tapi tetap rapi dan bersih. Sedangkan Hibari yang sekarang-

"Omnivora, " Hibari melangkah menuju meja Tsuna dan membanting tumpukan _paperwork_ yang dibawanya. "Yuuhiko tidak ada di kamarnya."

"Mungkin dia se-"

"Tak membawa alat komunikasi apa pun." Hibari meletakkan dua ponsel di atas tumpukan kertasnya. Satu berwarna putih dengan garis biru tipis di sisinya dan yang lainnya berwarna indigo dengan strap burung hant-

Kali ini Tsuna yang berdiri sambil menggebrak meja kerjanya. "Chrome juga?!"

"Laporannya dan ponsel ini ada di kamar Yuuhiko." suara rendah Hibari terdengar berbahaya.

"Alat pelacaknya?"

"Terakhir mereka berdua terlacak di Belgia."

"..."

"Sekarang sudah hancur."

Tsuna meraih ponselnya dalam laci dan men- _dial_ nomor Gokudera. "HUBUNGI SIAPA SAJA YANG SEDANG ADA DI BELGIA ATAU KIRIMKAN TIM KESANA! CARI CHROME DAN YUUHIKO!" selesai, dia menutup sambungan. Napasnya terengah tidak teratur. Intuisinya benar tentang sesuatu yang salah, tapi tidak ada peringatan bahaya apa pun. "Hibari- _san_ , aku tidak merasakan bahaya apa pun..." jeda, " -kemungkinan terbesarnya adalah... _game_."

"Jika kemungkinan yang kau pikirkan benar, maka ada dua kondisi. Yuuhiko yang menjadi pemancing... " kali ini jeda Hibari lebih lama, memberi ketegangan tersendiri di mana dirinya tidak ingin kondisi ini terjadi. " –atau mereka berdua yang dibawa."

Jika benar, maka orang itu cukup bodoh atau sangat kuat untuk memancing _Decimo_ a.k.a _Neo Primo_ dan _cloud guardian_ nya. Tsuna menelan ludah untuk kemungkinan kedua sang pemancing.

"Kita berangkat Hibari- _san_." dan tumpukan-tumpukan tinggi yang juga ditambahi Noel terabaikan. Mereka berdua keluar dari jendela ruangan Tsuna. Menghindari kemungkinan orang yang akan mencegah mereka keluar dari HQ.

* * *

 **Stage 2 opinion _ not found**

"Nah, Chrome." Yuu menyuap _Ciffon cake_ nya "Kita lupa membeli mantel."

"Ah, semoga di sekitar sini ada yang punya mantel sesuai dengan pakaian kita." Chrome menempelkan telapak tangan kirinya di pipi sedangkan tangan kanannya menusuk sebuah cokelat lime sebelum memasukkannya ke mulut.

"Hm, kita bisa saja transfer ke mansion. Tapi tidak akan menyenangkan tanpa melihat-lihat..."

"Hm, itu benar... pemandangan putih di sana sangat indah. Berkilauan. Kau harus melihatnya."

"Ya, 'kan."

"Hm hm."

"Chrome?" suara khas yang ceria terdengar. "Oh, Yuu!"

"Takeshi!" Yuu berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Yamamoto lalu memeluknya.

"Sedang apa kalian di sini?" tanyanya yang diseret Yuu ke meja tempat mereka duduk di sebuah café _outdoor_ yang menghadap langsung ke padang rumput luas dengan beberapa hewan ternak.

"Hanya jalan-jalan. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku mampir ke tempat Lizz setelah misi."

"Lizz? Dia tinggal di Swiss sekarang?" Chrome mulai masuk ke dalam obrolan. Yamamoto hanya tersenyum canggung. Istrinya yang satu ini memang tidak mau berdiam lebih dari setahun di suatu tempat.

"Yaa, mungkin hanya sementara, hahaa. Kalian tahu bagaimana Lizz."

"Tapi aku yakin dia akan selamanya di satu hati." goda Yuu. Sukses mencetak semu di pipi Yamamoto.

"Oh, apa kau tahu Yuuhiko- _san_ sudah dilamar?" kali ini Yuu yang bersemu.

"Serius? Apa Noel?" sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya, Yamamoto mendapat anggukan. "Sudah kuduga, dia memang laki-laki yang hebat! Selamat Yuu!"

"Tapi, _onii-sama_."

"Ah, Hibari." Yamamoto bisa maklum kalau _Skylark_ itu protektif terhadap Yuu.

" _Kumo-san_ mengirim Vrey untuk mengetes Noel- _san_." pemberitahuan dari Chrome meledakkan tawa Yamamoto.

"Rue akan kembali dalam keadaan jinak kalau begitu, hahaa."

"Oh, dia baru mematahkan lengan kanan Noel menggunakan talenan tadi pagi."

"Ah, kalau begitu aku akan berkunjung ke Namimori dulu."

"Takeshi, kau curang."

"Maaf, maaf. Tapi aku belum mengunjungi Rio bulan ini. Ini sudah akhir bulan."

"Dia bersama Haru, tidak perlu terlalu khawatir."

"Menurutmu begitu? Hm... berikutnya aku tidak terlalu yakin. Aoi akan pindah ke Namimori bulan depan, Bluebell bilang dia terlalu dekat dengan Byakuran."

"Hmm, itu sebabnya Aoi- _chan_ sering sekali dititipkan ke Vongola?"

"Sebenarnya tidak buruk juga."

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aoi- _chan_ memang sebaiknya agak dijauhkan dari Gesso, dengan frekuensi kedatangan Mukuro- _sama_ ke sana..."

"Benar, Aoi akan lebih aman berada di Namimori. Apa Bluebell juga akan melakukan kunjungan rutin? Setidaknya Rio bisa mendapat perhatian seorang ibu lainnya. Haru sudah punya Arashi dan Aki."

"Mungkin aku akan membicarakan ini dengan Bluebell. Makannya aku khawatir pada Haru yang sendirian merawat anak-anak. Ryuu saja sering dititipkan padanya. Membagi perhatian pada anak-anak lain itu rasanya cukup merepotkan."

"Kyoko- _onee-sama_ mungkin akan ada di Italia sampai dia melahirkan, _onii-sama_ dan Tsuna tidak akan mengijinkannya pulang. Haru akan merawat anak-anak sampai dua-tiga bulan lagi sendirian."

"Haru- _chan_ memang wanita hebat."

"Chrome benar."

"Setuju."

"Kuharap anak-anakmu besok tidak akan salah memanggil Noel mama, ahahaa."

"Takeshi!"

Ponsel Yamamoto berdering. Nama kontak Gokudera tampil memberi peringatan untuk segera mengangkat panggilan. "Ya, Hayato?." nama sang _storm guardian_ mencuri perhatian kedua gadis yang ada bersamanya.

"Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan misimu? Kau ada di Swiss sekarang?" balas cepat Gokudera.

"Ah sudah, aku hanya mampir untuk mengunjungi Lizz."

"Lizz tinggal di Swiss sekarang? Ah, tidak terlalu penting. Tsuna- _sama_ dan Hibari pergi ke Belgia untuk mencari Chrome dan Yuu-" Yamamoto menatap lurus dua gadis yang ikut mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Lengan kedua gadis itu membentuk X di depan dada. "-cepat pergi ke sana dan bantu mereka! Banyak _paperwork_ yang harus di selesaikan!" Gokudera tidak menyebutkan kalau sebagian dari _paperwork_ itu dari Noel agar Yamamoto tidak curiga dan segera pulang setelah misi dadakan dan kaburnya sang atasan selesai.

"Ahahaa, maaf Hayato. Tapi setelah ini aku harus ke Namimori, Rio pasti merindukanku."

"APAA?! Tapi ini perintah Tsuna- _sama_!"

"Kau tahu, Aoi akan pindah ke sana bulan depan. Jadi aku harus mengurusi ini dulu. Mereka akan baik-baik saja, kalau begitu _jaa na_ Hayato~." Yamamoto memutuskan sambungannya sepihak. "Kalian sedang memancing?" tanyanya penasaran dengan keberadaan dua gadis ini tanpa terlacak.

"Yep, terima kasih Takeshi."

"Hm, kami berhutang padamu."

"Tak apa, tak apa. Aku juga berencana ikut dalam _game_ setelah semua **urusan** ku selesai, ahahaa."

"Hoo, bagaimana kalau lain kali kita mampir ke Takesushi?"

"Ide bagus! Kabari aku kapan kunjungan bulananmu berikutnya Yuu, aku akan membawa Aoi juga."

"Haah, kalian ini."

* * *

 **Stage 3 mama mimic**

Chrome memasukkan _flame_ ke lubang kunci di sisi gerbang bobrok menuju mansion tua yang letaknya di pinggiran kota, tersembunyi dari jalan utama Zermatt. Setelah bunyi klik terdengar ilusi yang melindungi mansion itu hilang dan gerbang kokoh terbuka lebar mempersilahkan mereka masuk ke mansion yang kini nampak megah dan terawat. Chrome dan Yuu mengeratkan mantel baru mereka ketika angin lewat membawa suhu beku. Tidak ada orang yang menghuni tempat ini termasuk para pelayannya setelah Aschenbach membelinya untuk Vrey. Mungkin sekarang hanya Mukuro yang menempatinya karena Vrey tidak menyukai hawa dingin.

Kehangatan akhirnya bisa mereka rasakan ketika menapakkan kaki di dalam mansion sepi itu. Merasa sudah terbiasa, mereka melepas mantel mereka dan duduk mengistirahatkan diri di sofa tamu yang ada di tengah ruangan beralas karpet merah bersulam benang emas. Tak lama kemudian, ketukan sepatu di lantai membawa sang penghuni mansion menyambut tamunya.

" _My Sweet_ Chrome, _Little Lady Skylark_. Apa yang membawa kalian berkunjung kemari, hm?" Mukuro dengan segala atribut Eropa abad pertengahannya berjalan menuruni tangga megah dengan gaya aristokratnya yang khas. Benar-benar keturunan Daemon Spade.

"Kami hanya jalan-jalan Mukuro- _san_ , karena menunggu itu bukan spesialisasiku." Yuu menjawabnya.

" _Oya oya_ , kau memainkan _game_?" anggukan dari dua gadis itu memberikan jawaban. "Kira-kira berapa lama Tsunayoshi akan mendapatkan umpannya?" Mukuro duduk di hadapan mereka,tak lama kemudian Chikusa masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan troli yang membawa satu set hidangan _afternoon tea_.

"Chikusa! Apa Ken juga ada di sini?"

"Yuuhiko- _san_... 'mereka' semua tinggal di sini." jawaban Chrome mendapat anggukan dari Chikusa. Tak ambil pusing untuk menanyakan di mana, Yuu sudah melesat masuk lebih dalam ke mansion itu.

" _Oya oya_ , anak muda yang bersemangat." Mukuro menyesap tehnya. "Apa jika Tsunayoshi belum menemukan kalian sampai besok aku tidak akan menemukan kalian di HQ?"

"Ya."

"Aah, rasanya mungkin aku akan kembali sedikit lebih lama."

"Tidak apa-apa, _Ame-san_ juga kabur."

"Kabur?" Mukuro dan Chikusa satu suara.

"Vrey- _san_ mematahkan tangan Noel- _san_ tadi pagi."

"Ah, kabur sesekali bukan masalah." sama seperti Yamamoto, Mukuro memikirkan jatah _paperwork_ yang akan dibagi rata pada para _guardian_ yang bebas tugas.

"Kenapa Rue bisa berada di tempat Noel?" tanya Chikusa. Ya, tidak mungkin Noel berada di Italia, status ketuanya tidak akan mengijinkan Noel pergi dari kota itu.

"Dia mengetes Noel."

"Tes?"

" _Ara_ , belum dengar? Noel melamar Yuuhiko- _san_."

" _Oya_ , "

"Keeeeeennnnnn!" dalam sekali terjang, Yuu mencapai Ken yang tengah bermain game dengan Fran. Mereka berguling di lantai hingga kaki meja menghentikan mereka. _Game stick_ yang dipegang Ken ikut tertarik dan menjatuhkan _set_ nya ke lantai berlapis karpet.

"Yuuunn! Kapan kau sampai di sini byon?" Ken yang baru sadar siapa yang menyerangnya tiba-tiba.

"Baru saja dengan Chrome! Aku merindukanmu, hahaa." serunya membalas pertanyaan Ken.

"Aku juga, byon! Seharusnya kau memberiku kabar!" mereka melanjutkan berguling-guling di lantai sementara Fran sudah menghela napas yang kedua kali setelah yang pertama saat _console game_ yang tengah dimainkannya jatuh dengan suara 'trak' yang cukup keras walau lantai terlapisi karpet. Hanya tinggal menunggu dua orang bodoh itu terlilit rambut gadis itu dan mereka baru akan berhenti. Ya, tebakan Fran benar, dan butuh ketelitian ekstra untuk melepaskan lilitan rambut Yuu yang sudah mencapai mata kaki itu.

"Yuun, apa pesanmu itu benar, byon? Aku hampir tidak percaya, byon." Ken melanjutkan permainannya yang dengan ajaib selamat dari benturaan keras.

"Hm!" Yuu mengeluarkan cincin yang diberikan Noel dan dijadikannya kalung sebelum upacara pernikahan terjadi. "Kau tidak akan percaya betapa kerasnya Noel berusaha menyelesaikan semua kertas kerja yang Ma* limpahkan pada Noel agar dia bisa mengajakku ke taman bermain!"

"Anak itu memang lain, byon!"

"Itu karena kau tidak mau bersentuhan dengan _paperwork_ Ken- _san_." sindiran Fran yang memang sudah terkenal blak-blakan membuahkan serangan K.O. dari Ken di layar.

"Kau belum pernah bertemu dengan anak itu, byon!" dia melempar _stick_ nya ke topi apel raksasa Fran, cukup kuat untuk membuatnya terjungkal. "Tapi apa kau akan punya cukup waktu dengan dia Yuun? Aku trauma melihat tumpukan suuuuuuuupppper yang ada di ruang kerjanya itu, byon." Ken merentangkan kedua tangannya, berusaha keras menggambarkan betapa banyaknya kertas yang memenuhi ruang OSIS saat Mukuro dan gengnya pertama kali berkunjung karena dilempar seorang bocah _hitman_.

" _Maa_ , aku bisa membantunya. Kami punya cara sendiri untuk membuat jeda untuk menghentikan banjir kertas, hahahaa."

"Oh, dan bisa aku tahu siapa _Signorina_ Yuun ini?"

"Ah, Fran baru pertama bertemu denganku, eh? Aku Hibari Yuuhiko. Seandainya kau bergabung dengan geng Kokuyo lebih awal satu tahun, kau pasti akan mengerti pembicaraan kami barusan."

"Aah, jadi tuan _Skylark_ punya adik? Dan tidak menyeramkan. Aku tidak akan terlalu tertarik untuk terlibat dalam cerita konyol tadi."

"Fran memang beda, padahal kau tinggal bersama nenekmu. Apa kau berkata seperti itu pada seorang renta? Betapa tidak _gentleman_. Mungkin kau bisa membunuh seseorang dengan kata-katamu itu. Kuharap kau tidak tertular cara bicara Mukuro- _san_ juga~. Nah, apa ada pucuk nanas di bawah apel besar itu? Karena aku tidak akan kaget." selesai Yuu bicara, suara Ken menahan tawalah yang terdengar. Fran menekuk bibirnya kebawah dengan wajah memerah menahan malu dan marah karena kalah saing dengan sarkasme yang Yuu lontarkan. Wajah yang biasanya datar menyebalkan itu berekspresi, dan Yuu bangga untuk itu.

"Yuun, kau bisa membunuhnya karena menahan malu, byon." Ken sudah terpingkal karena tidak tahan melihat perubahan air muka Fran.

"Mou, Ken. Jangan tertawa. Kau mungkin yang akan menjadi penyebab kematiannya karena dia malu ditertawakan oleh orang."

"Aah, kau bisa membunuhku karena terus tertawa, byon!"

"Ken, kau berisik." tegur Chikusa yang baru masuk ke ruang tengah di lantai dua ini karena suara ledakan tawa Ken yang terdengar hingga seluruh mansion. Karena efek malpraktek menyakitkan masa kecilnya, Chikusa tetap berwajah datar melihat ekspresi Fran yang baru baginya. Dia hanya tersenyum simpul. Satu-satunya ekspresi yang bisa dia buat dengan susah payah karena otot wajahnya yang tidak mendukung? "Fran, Yuuhiko lebih tua darimu dan dia akan selalu berkata dia tumbuh dengan sarkasme dalam dirinya. Kau tidak perlu mengambil hati apa pun yang dia ucapkan karena rasa malu Yuuhiko hanya berupa benang tipis yang hanya muncul di saat tertentu." dia mencoba menghibur. Menjadi satu-satunya orang sabar dan toleran, Chikusa sudah seperti figur orang tua di kelompok yang dipimpin Mukuro ini. "Ken, kalau kau tidak segera diam dam meminta maaf pada Fran, aku akan 'menandai'mu di tempat umum."

Chikusa menyelesaikan kalimat terakhir itu dan ruangan mendadak hening. Ken diam membeku, tubuh pucatnya menjadi perhatian seluruh ruangan. Hanya beberapa detik, warna kembali ke kulit Ken dan semakin semakin semakin memerah menyaingi karpet di bawahnya. Yuu menahan tawanya, sementara Fran sembuh seketika dari rasa malunya. Entah kau akan menggolongkan Chikusa sebagai figur ayah atau ibu di sini.

"Ken, manisnya." Yuu sudah dalam mode fangirl melihat tingkah Ken yang hanya diam seperti bunglon.

"Ya, kau benar."

"Ken- _san_ _tsundere_?"

"Kau baru sadar, kodok?"

* * *

 **Stage** **4** **tsundere puppy**

Ryohei dan Reborn tengah berada di atap sebuah gedung memperhatikan Tsuna dan Hibari yang buta arah mencari Chrome dan Yuu. Sebenarnya masalah ini bisa diatasi dengan mudah, jika Tsuna berpikiran jernih dan mengikuti intuisinya untuk menuntun mereka menuju lokasi yang memungkinkan keberadaan dua gadis yang dikabarkan menghilang itu.

"Apa kau tahu di mana mereka Reborn- _san_?" Ryohei memulai akhirnya.

"Tentu saja, selama mereka tidak membunuh seranggaku." Reborn menggumam kecil, menunjukkan dia tidak senang. "Tapi mereka berdua cukup pintar untuk mengunjungi Alpen dan membekukan serangga-serangga itu sebelum mencapai tempat yang mereka tuju. Swiss terlalu dingin untuk mendapatkan transmisi."

"Daerah bersalju di Swiss? Mungkin mereka menuju Zermatt?"

"Oh, mereka menuju mansion milik Vrey?" entah apa yang menghalangi pikiran Reborn hingga tidak menghubungkan semua poin informasi yang dia dapatkan.

"Mukuro dan gengnya tinggal di sana." ungkap Ryohei. Oke, Reborn baru tahu yang satu itu. "Hehee, kalau itu Yuu mungkin mereka akan kembali ke mansion saat mereka berdua mencapai batas." Ryohei menunjuk dua petinggi Vongola yang masih menjelajahi Belgia dengan sia-sia. Reborn berperan sebagai juri untuk _game_ ini. Dan ini merupakan pancingan terlama setelah Hibari dan terumit setelah Lambo dan Bianchi. Mungkin dia juga harus menyiapkan pengawasan di sekitar HQ. "Atau mungkin malah tempat yang lebih jauh."

"Ryohei, kenapa kau berada di Belgia?"

"Ah, _Tako-head_ memanggilku _to the Extreme_!" sebisa mungkin Ryohei menahan suaranya. "Aku baru sampai di bandara setelah mengunjungi Namimori."

Hening kembali terjadi.

"Mereka sudah selesai."

"Hoohh, perasaan kompleks mereka sudah mulai mereda _to the Extreme_!"

"Noel, kami sudah menyelesaikan tugas kami!" seruan dengan nada frustasi Maya lontarkan ke udara. Rika sudah tergeletak menyerah hanya karena menyortir kertas-kertas sialan itu. Vrey sudah siap pinsan kapan saja, walau tangannya masih menyetempel _paperwork_ yang dihadapkan padanya. Noel masih dalam kondisi paginya. Menghadapi kertas terkutuk itu terlalu lama membuatnya kebal seiring waktu.

"Oh, sudah waktunya makan siang. Lebih baik kita keluar sebentar untuk makan di atap. Kalian butuh penyegaran." tawar Noel yang jelas langsung disetujui secara spontan oleh tiga perempuan di ruangan itu.

"Kau bilang kecelakaan saat di dapur?" Maya melahap telur dadar yang disodorkan Rika dengan sendok. Mereka berbagi satu bekal makan siang milik Rika.

"Ya? Aku berencana membuat sarapan sekaligus makan siang, tapi berhenti di setengah sarapan." Noel menggigit _sandwitch_ nya setelah Rika dengan baik hati membukakan kotak bekal Yuu yang digunakannya.

"Memang apa yang kau masak tadi pagi? Parah begitu? Atau tulang-tulangmu yang lemah karena jarang keluar ruangan?"

"Begitukah? Bukankah tulang-tulangmu juga seperti _crackers_? Kau selalu mendapat retakkan saat 'pendisiplinan'."

"Ah, mulai lagi." Rika berhenti menyuapi Maya dan mulai memakannya sendiri. "Memang apa yang terjadi Vrey?"

Vrey yang sedari tadi diam tapi mendengarkan dengan wajah tertekuk sekarang membeku, pertengkaran harian Maya dan Noel yang pertama kali dilihatnya cukup membuat syok tersendiri. Terlebih Noel yang terlihat **lemah** sepanjang waktu, mulutnya bisa lebih kasar jika disulut.

"Jangan hiraukan mereka, mereka selalu seperti itu jika tidak ada Yuu. Kau bisa menggunakan kemampuan tarungmu begitu mereka mulai melempar barang. Kau tidak akan percaya barang-barang yang mereka lempar." jelas Rika dengan banyak hal rancu yang nyangkut.

"Mereka biasa seperti ini?" Rika mengangguk.

"Mungkin efek 'toleransi mendewa' yang dimiliki Noel saat mengerjakan pekerjaannya, dan 'ketenangan' yang bisa membuat Maya 'transparan' ketika melukis. Mereka mengendapkan segala emosi negatif, kau bisa menggunakan hukum magnet." Rika menyelesaikan ceritanya dengan tatapan ingin tahu pada Vrey.

"Aku tidak biasa dengan dapur, yang aku bisa hanya membuat minuman." Vrey menggigit _sandwitch_ nya, menelan lalu melanjutkan. "Dia meminta talenan ketika aku menggiling kopi."

"Kau melemparkannya, Noel jatuh, dan tangannya terbentur sesuatu yang lain juga. Aku yakin jari kelingking dan manisnya juga retak." tebakan Rika yang datar benar-benar menusuk Vrey. "Kurasa kau sudah terbiasa dengan kata-kata kasar? Tempat ini tertular sarkatik Yuu sejak Yatagarasu, kau akan melihat lebih banyak pendisiplinan menyakitkan telinga dari pada darah."

" _What_?!"

"Yuu adalah sumber sarkas yang bisa kau salahkan di sini. Dia wabah."

Kantor keamanan dan pertahanan ditempatkan di bekas rumah terlalu megah sang Tuan Besar. Tapi tidak ada satu dari anggotanya tinggal di sana kecuali para _maid_ dan _butler_. Kota ini seperti membentuk negaranya sendiri, Noel sebagai 'presiden' mereka dan Yatagarasu sebagai lambangnya. Noel mengerjakan banyak hal, sungguh. Namun yang sebenarnya berperan lebih adalah Yuu. Peraturan, pendisiplinan, perbaikan, penyusunan ulang, dia merupakan pembuat strategi terbaik. Itulah kenapa Yuu diberikan misi untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di sini, untuk mengatur mobilitas kota untuk mandiri. Namun tentu saja Yuu bekerja lapangan.

Vrey yang mengawali permusuhan mereka tidak terlalu peduli untuk mengorek informasi tentang kakak angkatnya yang satu itu. "Kudengar Yatagarasu ada di sini sejak sang Tuan Besar membangun Corvola Famiglia? Itu sudah lama sekali. Jenderal Aschenbach itu pernah membicarakannya." Rika diam menatap Vrey, yang ditatap mulai merasa risih. "Apa?"

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Semua ada alasannya." menyelesaikan makan siangnya Rika menutup rapat kotak bekal yang akhirnya ia habiskan sendiri isinya, lalu melemparkan tepat ke kepala Maya yang sudah siap melempar batu bata dan Noel siap dengan sebuah kaleng cat di tangan. "Kalian! Jam makan siang sudah selesai!"

Vrey kembali dihadapkan dengan ke- _absurd_ -an manusia selain para mafia.

Chrome memakan _strawberry_ terakhir dari _shortcake_ -nya. "Mukuro- _sama_ , apa kau juga akan ikut dalam _game_?" Chrome mulai memilih kue lain yang akan mengisi piring _dessert_ nya.

"Aku yang akan mengakhiri _game_ ini Chrome manis."

"Oh, apa berarti Reborn- _san_ hanya akan menjadi juri?"

"Mantan Arcobaleno itu sudah terlalu tua untuk urusan seperti ini."

"Dia akan melubangi kepalamu Mukuro- _sama_." sebuah molten dia ambil. "Tapi mungkin Reborn- _san_ sudah 'menyerah' setelah _Signorina_ Renata berhasil dimenangkan _Bossu_."

"Oh, benar. Mereka bisa memicu perang dunia berikutnya jika mau."

"SMU Namimori."

"Kufufu..."

"Semoga _Kumo-san_ tidak memburu Noel- _san_ jika sesuatu terjadi."

" _Oya_ , mungkin _Skylark_ itu akan memburunya ketika... seandainya dia mengetahui Yuu mengandung kelak." dia mulai menghayal. "Dia mudah panik, walau wajahnya sedingin dan sedatar es di kutub."

"Mukuro- _sama_ tentang _Kumo-san_ , aku tidak heran _Kumo-san_ langsung mengejarmu mengelilingi setengah Eropa setelah kau menyatakan perasaanmu." pembicaraan mereka sejak awal hanya nostalgia. Mukuro sudah menjadi kakak sejak awal pertemuan mereka, di mana Mukuro menyelamatkan nyawa Chrome dari kematian sia-sia. "Tapi aku setuju, _Kumo-san_ bisa saja melupakan kalau Yuuhiko- _san_ sudah menikah."

" _Sibling complex_." mereka satu suara lalu menertawakan kenyataan.

"Aku masih belum bisa percaya dengan betapa dekatnya Yuuhiko- _san_ dan Ken."

"Kufufuu, kau adalah _mist guardian_ resmi. Aku mengasihanimu yang tidak bebas."

"Aku baik-baik saja Mukuro- _sama_."

" _Oya_ , tapi aku juga terkejut saat Ken menghampiri kami dengan _lady Skylark_ itu. Seperti mereka bukan orang yang baru mengenal."

 ** _Hari yang cukup 'normal' ketika sosok peri nanas dan gengnya datang bertamu ke kota kekuasaan gagak suci._** **Credit _pada seorang_ hitman _untuk sebab mereka berada di sini. Masalahnya adalah, mereka sampai bukan berarti mereka mengerti kemana mereka harus menuju. Jika mengambil sudut pandang sang_ hitman _, maka Mukuro dan yang lain hanyalah barang kiriman yang tak lengkap alamatnya. Terdampar di tempat tujuan tapi bukan juga._**

 ** _"Kufufuu, seseorang akan mendapat mimpi buruk malam ini."_**

 ** _"Bukankah tujuan kita adalah Hibari? Kenapa Reborn mengirim kita kemari Mukuro-_** **sama _?" Chikusa meluruskan pembicaraan. "dan di mana Ken?"_**

 ** _"... dia bilang 'mencium' bau familiar tapi berbeda, lalu berlari begitu saja setelah menapak beton pelabuhan." Lancia menjawab ragu pertanyaan Chikusa._**

 ** _"_** **Oya _, kira-kira siapa yang bisa membuat Ken sebegitunya tertarik?"_**

 ** _Ruang ketua OSIS senyap. Sang ketua menggoreskan penanya di lembaran kertas bertajuk umum_** **paperwork _tanpa suara bahkan hanya untuk guratan. Dua lainnya beradu tatap dengan wajah polos tanpa ekspresi. Hanya..._ blank _, menatap lawan pandangnya layaknya patung yang berhadapan. Satu seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang diikat_ ponytail _berseragam sekolah itu. Yang satu anak laki-laki pirang dengan jepit rambut yang menyibak rambut berantakannya, berseragam sekolah hijau lumut... bertelinga dan ekor anjing?_**

 ** _"Baumu mirip_** **aho-onna _itu byon!" si pirang akhirnya memulai._**

 ** _"Chrome?"_**

 ** _"Ya siapa lagi byon?"_**

 ** _"Hayato juga memanggil Haru dengan_** **aho-onna _."_**

 ** _"Mmh, tapi kau juga tercium seperti_** **Skylark _itu byon." Ken mulai mengendus. "Tapi seperti air dan tanah, tapi ada yang lain." Yuu memiringkan kepalanya bingung, dia hanya mengerti_ Skylark _yang dimaksud adalah kakaknya. Noel sudah memasuki level konsentrasi lebih tinggi sesaat setelah Ken mulai bicara._**

 ** _"Aku hanya mengerti kalau_** **Skylark _yang kau maksud adalah kakakku, mungkin kami memang mirip. Tapi bau?"_**

 ** _"Maksudku_** **flame _byon!"_**

 ** _"Ah, aku mengerti sekarang..." Yuu menepukkan kepalan tangan kanannya ke telapak tangan kiri. " -mungkin karena aku punya tiga_** **flame _!"_**

 ** _"Tiga?! Kau bercanda 'kan byon?"_**

 ** _"Tidak?" men-_** **summon rain, sun _dan_ mist flame _, Yuu membuat Ken menatap jemarinya takjub. "Sudah kubilang 'kan?"_**

 ** _"Hebat byon!" layaknya anjing sungguhan, ekor Ken mengibas senang. "Mukuro-_** **san _pasti juga akan terkejut byon!"_**

 ** _"Mukuro juga di sini?"_**

 ** _Wajah Ken memucat, lalu mulai celingukan menyadari di mana dia sekarang "... sial!" dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi membayangkan wajah kesal Mukuro yang dia tinggalkan begitu saja di pelabuhan._**

 ** _"Lagi pula, untuk apa kalian di sini?"_**

 ** _Ken dengan mudahnya teralihkan, dia mulai mengerutkan alis mengingat tujuan mereka datang ke mari. "... gagak? Bayi itu melempar kami ke laut untuk mencari... gagak? Entahlah byon."_**

 ** _Reborn._**

 ** _"Kalau begitu, mungkin mereka ada di pelabuhan."_**

 ** _"Hm, benar byon."_**

 ** _"Sudah waktunya makan siang, aku membuat_** **steak dan _aku akan membagimu. Noel! Berhenti dari kertas itu!" dan sebuah gebrakan dari kotak bekal persegi bertumpuk dua menggebrak meja, menyadarkan Noel dari kertas-kertas laknat terkutuk dari neraka itu._**

 ** _"Yuu, kau bisa menghancurkan mejanya!" setidaknya berhasil. Yuu membuka kotak bekalnya, menyebarkan aroma sedap yang membuat liur membanjir._**

 ** _"... te- terima ka- sih... byon." Ken berusaha keras menahan rona kemerahan di pipinya dan suara perutnya. Yuu secara spontan memeluk Ken. Salahkan kelemahannya pada 'binatang kecil imut' yang ditularkan kakaknya hanya dalam waktu dua semester pembelajaran. Saat ini baginya,_** _anak anjing pirang yang tsundere **adalah makhluk paling manis di dunia.**_

 ** _"Mukuro-_** **san _!" seru Ken pada penyelamatnya begitu melihat pucuk nanas biru di antara kerumunan manusia yang lalu lalang. Dia menggapai tangan Yuu dan lari menghampiri Mukuro dengan kecepatan_ wolf-channel _-nya._**

 ** _"Ken, aku terseret..." protesnya, Mukuro yang awalnya berwajah masam berubah menjadi penasaran begitu Yuu masuk dalam pengelihatannya._**

 ** _"Ah, maaf Yuun! Tidak sengaja." dan Ken seperti bukan Ken ketika dia bisa minta maaf. Seseorang merasa cemburu._**

 ** _"_** **Oya _, siapa yang kau bawa ini Ken?"_**

 ** _"Mukuro-_** **san _! Ini Yuun!"_**

 ** _"Yuuhiko! Tapi tak apa, Ken bisa memanggilku seperti itu!" Yuu memeluk lengan Ken gemas, sementara seorang berkaca mata sudah menurunkan sudut bibirnya walau masih tampang datar._**

 ** _"Kufufuu, apa dia kenalanmu Ken?"_**

 ** _"Bukan! Aku baru berkenalan dengan Yuun." jika aura negatif bisa merusak, maka kaca mata Chikusa pasti sudah retak. Lancia mulai menyadari keadaannya saat sebuah jarum menancap keras di samping kakinya._**

 ** _"Jadi, untuk apa Reborn mengirim kalian untuk mencariku?" kalimat tenang yang diucapkan Yuu men_** _dingin **kan suasana dan membuat keheningan tersendiri kecuali bagi orang tak bersangkutan dan Ken dan Yuu.**_

 ** _"Hibari?"_**

 ** _"Yep, Hibari Yuuhiko!"_**

 ** _Sebuah 'ping', Yuu mengambil ponselnya dan membaca pesan dari kontak Tsuna._**

 ** _[Aku tak menyangka mereka menemukanmu lebih cepat. Mereka adalah bentuk undangan untukmu menghadiri_** **Inheritance Ceremony _.] Tak diragukan, alat pelacak sudah dipasangkan pada mereka._**

 ** _"Oh, itu Reborn. Kalian menjadi undangan untuk menghadiri pengesahan Tsuna sebagai calon bos yang resmi!" serunya. "Apa kalian akan tinggal sebentar atau langsung pulang?" Yuu menyadarinya, menyadari aura orang-orang yang dipermainkan oleh sang_** **hitman _terhebat dunia. "Kalau kalian ingin langsung pulang dan mengejar Reborn, apa Ken boleh tinggal? Aku ingin mengajaknya berkeliling kota!"_**

 ** _"Hm! Aku ungin tinggal dengan Yuun dulu sebelum pulang, byon! Bolehkah Mukuro-_** **san _?"_**

 ** _Hari itu, Yuu dan keempat tamunya melewati hari yang 'normal' itu dengan bahagia. :"v_**

"Aku belum pernah berkunjung ke sana."

" _Oya_? Kenapa tidak mampir dulu? Kalian masih punya banyak waktu?"

"Akan sedikit sulit memisahkan Yuuhiko- _san_ dengan Ken."

"... kufufufufuu..."

* * *

 **Stage 5 pop up _ madness?**

"Noooooeeeeelllll!" Sebuah terjangan mengantar Noel berguling di lantai dengan penyerangnya. Hal pertama yang coba ia selamatkan adalah kaca mata dan tangan kanannya. Rika melongo memandangi sepasang kekasih yang mungkin akan segera menikah itu. Sedangkan Maya dan Vrey, beruntungnya sedang menjalankan patroli sore.

"Yuu? Sedang apa kau di sini?!"

"Hanya memancing dan mengajak Chrome jalan-jalan!"

"Kau mengikuti _game_ itu?"

"Kenapa tidak? Ini menyenangkan!"

"Yuuhiko- _san_ , kukira Noel- _san_ sedang cedera?" Chrome berdiri di samping Rika. Menatap mereka berdua yang masih di lantai.

"Oh! Kau benar!" segera berdiri, Yuu membantu Noel bangkit, mendudukkannya ke tempat semula dan memeriksa lukanya. "Seperti apa lukamu? Separah apa kata dokter? Hanya lenganmu saja 'kan?" Rentetan pertanyaan Yuu meluncur bersamaan dengan Yuu yang mulai membongkar bungkusan tebal berlape gips yang membalut lengan Noel.

"Yuu, pelan-pelan. Hanya retakan di jari dan satu tulang patah di lengan." Noel menghela napas lelah. "Lagi pula kau bisa melihatnya sendiri sekarang." tangan Noel sudah terbebas dari berbagai macam yang membungkusnya. Kulit pucat jarang tersentuh sinar matahari tampak membiru lebam dan beberapa luka gores. Tampak cukup baik, kecuali untuk tulangnya.

"Haaaiii~, aku hanya ingin meniru Ma yang mengkhawatirkan pasangannya di opera sabun Amerika." Yuu mengeluarkan pisau bedah kecil, menyelimutinya dengan api matahari yang hangat dan mulai menyembuhkan lengan Noel perlahan dan hati-hati.

"Aah, senangnya memiliki pasangan perhatian." keluh Rika, Chrome tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Entahlah, setiap orang punya caranya sendiri-sendiri."

"Benar juga... aku Rika."

"Dokuro Chrome."

"Apa kau yang mendandani kak Yuuhi? Aku tidak tahu dia bisa memakai rok selain seragam."

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba 'kan?"

"Aku tidak akan mencoba."

"Tak apa, tiap orang punya gayanya."

"Ah, "

"Nah, kau akan bisa menggunakan lenganmu besok. Hari ini gantung saja lagi dan biarkan beristirahat sampai besok!"

"Iya iyaa..."

"Aku akan mengajak Chrome berkeliling sebentar. Rika, tolong jaga dia oke?"

" _Yes, madame_!"

Yuu membawa Chrome melewati jalan yang biasa digunakan Maya dan sesekali menggunakan ilusi, mereka tidak akan bertemu hari ini. Terutama dengan Vrey.

"Hibari- _san_. Mereka tidak ada di sini." ini kali kedua Tsuna memakai intuisinya untuk mencari Chrome dan Yuu. Merutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa tidak menggunakannya sedari awal. Hibari mendengarkannya, intuisi Vongola bukanlah sesuatu yang remeh. Kemampuan itu akurat dan mutlak. Tapi terkadang tidak lengkap. "Maksudku... tidak di negara ini." selamanya Hibari tidak akan menyukai pengguna ilusi.

"Lalu di mana mereka?"

"Tidak dalam bahaya..." jeda dari Tsuna memberi efek aneh pada Hibari. "... kita cari di seluruh Eropa." dugaannya benar. Ini tidak menyenangkan.

Reborn juga tidak suka dengan putusan Tsuna. Ryohei yang masih mengawasi bersamanya membuat muka kaget yang aneh. Jika bukan karena intuisi hiper Tsuna yang memintanya menggeledah seluruh Eropa, maka Tsuna benar-benar sudah kehilangan kewarasannya.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N :**

 *** Ma, merujuk pada Jeneova Vladislavovich. Noel dan Yuu memanggilnya 'Ma'. Namanya sendiri diambil dari beberapa bagian nama lengkap Noel.**

 **Sebenarnya ini ide dari mamanya Chrome yang 'katanya' adalah selebriti tapi nggak peduli sama anaknya. Lalu saya ambil aja bagian selebriti dan nggak banyak waktu sama anaknya.**

 **Kalau kalian jeli, Ma menggunakan nama Rusia maka begitu pun Noel. Selain sebagai seorang selebriti, dia juga mengelola bisnis di seluruh dunia dan sukses besar di puluhan negara. Tapi tidak seperti Vongola, Jeneova dengan _brand_ -nya 'J' tidak membuat sebuah perusahaan besar melainkan usaha kecil yang menghasilkan apa pun sesuai kebutuhan lingkungan tempatnya dibangun. Hanya berkapasitas sekitar 50-100 pekerja tiap 'rumah usaha'nya di tiap kota di banyak negara.**

 **Keberadaan dan tempat tinggal tidak diketahui, wajah dan nama** asli **hanya diketahui oleh Noel. Berkomunikasi dengan pesan suara dan terindikasi memiliki tingkat kenarsisan tinggi. Wajah selebritinya adalah seorang wanita dewasa normal dengan mata biru dan garis bibir tegas, rambut pirang pasir dengan gadasi cokelat terang khas pewarnaan rambut yang lama tidak mendapat merawatan rutin, tubuh semampai berisi, lebih sering tampil membintangi opera sabun dan acara secara _off-air_. Saluran TV Rusia dan Amerika yang paling sering menampilkan wajah selebnya. Kesibukannya sebagai selebriti membuatnya tidak terlalu sempat untuk mengurus semua rumah usahanya. Dan memberikan tanggung jawab paperwork pada suaminya dan mengalihkannya pada Noel setelah Noel masuk SMP. Ma hanya mengerjakan beberapa _paperwork_ dan pertemuan yang hanya bisa dirinya sendiri yang lakukan.**

 **Nama lengkap Noel adalah,**

* * *

Banyak sekali plot di seneeeehhhhh :v

Damn! Jika kalian tidak mengerti jalan ceritanya, tolong jangan bunuh saya, saya juga nyerah memahaminya~.

Gak kok, emang saya cliff hanger di namanya Noel *flyaway*

 **Sankyuu~ Natsu Yuuki**


End file.
